May 8th
by dustybritches01
Summary: He stood below my window, a stranger, yet so heart-known; destined to return to me every May 8th. (Beta-ed by Sunflower Fran. SM owns Twilight.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Tick-tick…Tick, tick…Tick-tick

The rhythm of the right turn signal repeated a macabre staccato as I hung like a marionette in the back of our car, still tangled in my seat belts, my mind trying and failing to grasp the scene around me. My head hurt, my left arm hung limp, and a dark red puddle was forming on the ceiling below me.

Sprawled like a ragdoll on the ceiling of the front seat, Mommy moaned quietly.

She had called my name as the car flew through the air, her voice ringing out in suspended time—an intercession. However, when the car made impact with the earth, slamming into an ancient pine, all praying ceased.

From my suspended position, I could see only tree limbs on the driver's side.

 _Daddy…_

In time, Mommy fell into silence as well, leaving me alone.

I could no longer feel my left arm and I was beginning to see spots as the light faded outside the shattered windows. With a shaky voice, I began to whisper my favorite song from my kindergarten class.

 _The itsy bitsy spider went up the waterspout…_

When I got to my favorite part:

 _Down came the rain and WASHED the spider out…_

A soft baritone joined in— _Daddy!?_

A stranger's face appeared in the cracked window next to me.

"Hello, Bella, I'm so sorry I'm late," the knot in his throat bobbed as he swallowed thickly.

"It's okay," I whispered as the black spots in my vision grew.

I watched him reach forward and touch Mommy before returning to touch me. His hands were warm. They reminded me of Mommy's hands after I played in the snow all day.

"I'm Edward and I'm going to hold you with one arm while I release your seatbelt. You will fall, but I promise to catch you, my little one.

"K," I tried to nod, but my head wouldn't move.

"One, two, three" he whispered, and then I was falling.

He caught me as he promised and pulled me out of the car. As he carried me away from the wreckage, I looked for Mommy and Daddy, but all I could see was a crushed tangle of metal, shattered glass, and tree limbs. Hunched over the broken car with large limbs falling on either side, it looked as if the tree was eating Daddy's car.

Edward laid me down on the pine needles next to a boulder. He pulled the hem of my skirt modestly over my knees before brushing my tangled hair from my eyes.

The bitter pounding in my head had returned and my whimper spurred him into action.

"Poor baby girl, I'll help you and stay with you, Bella. Please don't be afraid," Edward rocked next to me as if he could feel my pain.

"I'm all right, Edward," I tried to reach my hand to his but couldn't move. I looked up into his face as he hovered over me.

He seemed to be college age, with reddish brown hair and bright green eyes, and he had a smile that lit up his face.

"Sweet little angel, you will be all right. I am going to touch you like I did your mother. It won't hurt, I promise." Edward waited until he was sure I felt comfortable with being touched and then proceeded.

He closed his eyes and leaned back on his heels, raising his face to the darkened sky. In time, he rubbed his hands together while his lips moved. Finally, his warm hands started at my feet slowly working up my body, stopping here and there to linger. When he got to my left arm, he stopped and began rocking with hushed whispers. My arm spread with warmth and began to tingle.

"Can you lift it now, Bella?" he asked quietly.

I moved it bracing for a pain that never came.

He nodded satisfied and continued up my shoulder, then to my neck and head. Again, he began rocking with hushedwhispers as he placed his hand at the nape of my neck, under my blood-dampened hair.

I seemed to fade in and out of consciousness as he chanted.

When I woke again the stars were shining above me.

"Sit up, Bella," he said softly.

I turned my head toward his voice and found him smiling in the dark.

"You're cold. Come, let me keep you warm until help comes for you," he gracefully picked me up and carried me to the boulder. He sat me on his lap, wrapping his hoody around me.

"Warm?"

"Yes, Edward, thank you." I felt sleepy, detached.

"I like when you say my name," he said with mild surprise.

"How do you know my name?" I asked rubbing my nose on his hoodie. It smelled of summer—fresh cut grass, cucumbers.

He hesitated before saying, "your mother gave me your name, sweet one."

I suppose, in order to distract me from my reality, he began telling me of the incredible balance of the mountain goats in my world. Of the way flowers turned their heads throughout the day, following the sun my world orbits. And about the intelligence of dolphins in the oceans of my world.

"Edward?"

"Mmm…?"

"Are Mommy and Daddy dead or am I dead?"

He smiled down on me with sad eyes, "You remain, my little one. Your parents have left their earth-bound bodies and travel on."

My throat hurt and my eyes stung. "Are you a guardian angel?" I whispered.

"No, Bella, not in the way your sacred books describe, but it appears we are now forever linked," he whispered back and sighed as he brushed my sticky, matted hair off my forehead.

I looked up into his face and was comforted by his warm smile as he ran his finger over my cheek and pulled me closer. I rested my head on his chest listening to the unusual rhythm of his heart. He wrapped his hoodie tighter around me, tucking it under my chin before resting his cheek on my head.

We clung to each other, as the echo of sirens filtering through the trees grew louder.

"I will need to go soon, sweet Bella. I will watch over you while they take you to the hospital and tend to your wounds." He took my chin in his hand and turned me to catch his eye.

"You will survive this, little one. Be brave and strong for me."

This stranger had come to stand in the place of my parents, comforting and safe. Now, I would lose him too.

"I'll try, Edward," I sobbed out as warm tears ran down my cheeks, the salt stinging as it flowed over cuts.

He nodded with determination before bending and kissing me tenderly on my forehead.

I closed my eyes.

When a nearby noise startled me, I opened my eyes to find myself lying on the ground with a paramedic kneeling by my side.


	2. Chapter 2

May 8th

 _ **Chapter 2**_

I thought of Edward, the kind stranger, often. Did I imagine him, as the child psychologist assigned to me suggested? I wasn't sure, but I knew I was daily thankful for his presence and when I said my _'Now I lay me down to sleep's'_ each bedtime, I prayed for him. In thankfulness, I prayed for his health and happiness. I never prayed for him to come back, that would be selfish.

I tried to be strong and brave for him. I wanted him to be proud of me. But as the days passed **,** the only time I felt confident that he even existed was on the anniversary of Mommy and Daddy's death. Each year Uncle Charlie and Aunt Renee took me to the cemetery to talk to theirgravestones and for some reason rip open the wounds of that life-shattering day.

Edward told me they had traveled on and I believed him, so I felt no connection to the place. Instead, I would lie between their stones and focus on where they might be, trying to connect to them and speak to them wherever they were.

It was the one time each year I could feel Edward near. I imagined him with his eyes closed and his face lifted to the sky helping me get to my parents.

I missed them.

I missed him.

After three years, I had learned to hide my pain to lessen the concerns of others. Uncle Charlie and Aunt Renee were nice to me and gave me a safe home, but they just wanted me to be better, normal, so I tried to give them what they needed from me.

Maybe it was what we had shared in the forest, maybe he was just my imaginary friend. But late at night I would talk to him in the darkness; in hushed whispers, hoping he could hear me wherever he was. I tried each day to live with him in mind. Strangely, I felt as if he was the only person on earth that truly knew me.

 **~o0o~**

Third grade was a happy year for me. I was good at school things and I found that if I smiled people liked and accepted me.

Jessica Stanley had demanded I be her friend at recess our first day. She was the Baptist minister's daughter in our logging town of Forks, Washington. She was entertaining and made me forget about remembering. It seemed very little was expected on my part, so it was easy to fall into a friendly rhythm with her.

"Bella, we're going to the swings first. Mike and the boys are playing catch out in the field and if I go high enough Mike will be able to see up my skirt," she squealed. I found her somewhat shrill when excited.

"Um—okay?" Why she would want that kind of attention confused me, but I was learning that just because your family goes to church doesn't mean it's going to take with you. Jessica was proof of that.

When the bell rang for recess, I slipped my history book and folder into my desk and hurried to meet Jess by the back door leading to the playground.

"What took you so long? Mike is already out there." She grabbed my hand, dragging me to the swings.

I went to my favorite, looking forward to soaring, when Jess grabbed my wrist.

"No, these give Mike a better view," Jess whispered pulling me to the end of the row. I watched Debbie Manning slide into my favorite and gave up any hope of getting it back.

With harsh, jerking movements, Jess began awkwardly rocking and pumping her feet to get as high and fast as possible.

I followed her at a slower pace, enjoying the sun on my face and the wind in my hair.

"Mike, hey, Mike, look how high I can go!" Jess yelled.

Sure enough, her skirt was flapping against her chest with each push forward, only to flop down modestly on the way back.

Mike paused with his mitt poised mid-air to see why his name was being called. When he locked eyes on the swings, Jess began waving frantically and kicking her legs higher.

Mike frowned and returned to catching Eric's pitches.

"Why was he frowning?" Jess looked over at me, "Bella, what are you doing? You're swinging like a baby! No wonder he frowned. Stop being strange, B, or I won't be friends with you anymore."

My joy evaporated under her tirade and I slowed my swinging feeling self-conscious.

When Mike and Ben's voices rang out across the field, our attention was turned back to the boys. We looked just in time to see Eric throw the ball wide over his friends' heads.

I followed the course of the ball while Jessica hopped out of her swing and began running to Mike, taking this opportunity to get his attention, no doubt.

But my eyes followed the ball to the tree line at the edge of the playing field. When the ball hit the ground and bounced, I saw him standing in the shade of the tree line.

I stopped breathing and my heart began racing to get out of my chest.

 _He's here!_

 _My God, he's real!_

I started to stop my swing to run to Edward, but he took a step forward and shook his beanie covered head 'no'.

I froze and was rewarded with a smile.

I began to slowly swing again with my eyes glued to him and he nodded with another warm smile.

I began enjoying soaring with the sun on my face and the wind in my hair and Edward watching, reflecting joy back to me.

Our connection was broken when Ben shouted, "found it!" running back to center field.

When I looked back to Edward, he was gone.

My heart sank and my swing stilled.

The bell rang and everyone began running back to the school building. I looked out to the tree line, but found it empty.

While everyone ran past me, I walked to the field's edge. Peering into the empty woods, I let my heart free.

"I miss you every day, Edward. Thank you for visiting." I stood until the second bell rang and then ran back to class.

I slipped into my desk and tried to hide the searing pain of seeing Edward for just a moment.

As Mr. Banner began pacing and lecturing about the properties of light, I looked down to see a note on my desk.

My heart began racing, hoping—

 _ **Please don't be sad. –Mike**_

My hope came crashing down. I glanced over my right shoulder and gave Mike a small smile. He nodded and smiled back. I didn't bother to look at Jessica as I pulled out my science notebook and copied the title off the blackboard.

 _Introduction to Light- May 8th._


	3. Chapter 3

May 8th

 _ **Chapter 3**_

That afternoon, when the school bus dropped me home, I climbed the stairs to my room with exhaustion derived from emotional highs and plummeting lows. I dropped my backpack on the floor near the door, kicked my shoes off on my way to flop down heavily on my bed. After a few moments of self-pity, I rolled over to find a box sitting on the nightstand. It was a music box and my heart stopped and rushed at the sight of it and what it could mean.

I looked around the empty room before gingerly picking it up for closer inspection. It held a rich, glossy wood frame with a glass window showing the inner workings of a bumpy cylinder with a wall of tines hovering near it.

I turned the brass key to wind the mechanism before righting it and setting it evenly on my lap.

The brass plate next to the winding key read:

 _ **Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini~Rachmaninoff.**_

I watched the movement of the tines with fascination. The music box tinkled a beautifully, melancholy piece. I spent my afternoon winding and rewinding the box, over and over again, as I lay on my purple bedspread and dreamed of a ballroom of mice dancing and swirling in all their finery.

When Aunt Renee bellowed up the stairs for me to help with dinner, I kissed the wood of the box, slid it under my pillow, and ran down the stairs.

That night, knowing that he was indeed real, and knowing that he cared, I spoke more confidently to Edward. I whispered from my heart, trusting the darkness to gather all my childish secrets and keep them until his return.

 **~o0o~**

The next day as I exited the bus, it was to the school-wide knowledge that Jessica was no longer my friend and would not be friends with anyone who was nice to me. I didn't have friends to begin with, so the snub was nothing more to me than a quiet day without the incessant droning of Jessica Stanley.

I sat alone at lunch and read _Runaway Ralph_ while I ate. When I threw my trash away, I made my way to the library. Mrs. Cope had recommended Beverly Cleary and Barbara Parks to me. I love Junie B. Jones. She was like an alter ego, chaotic and loud to my quiet calculation.

"Well, hello sweetheart. What brings you in here? Shouldn't you be out on the playground with Third Grade?" Mrs. Cope asked as she peered over the high counter.

"Hi, Mrs. Cope, I thought I'd come here today, instead," I said, shrugging.

"You're not sick are you?" Mrs. Cope asked with motherly concern.

Eager to divert Mrs. Cope's worry, I countered, "No, I heard a piece of music by—um—Rach-mani-ov and I wanted to see if you had it in the listening center." As I spoke, I disentangled my handwritten note on the music box tune from my backpack.

Mrs. Copes eyes lit up, "Oh that is wonderful. Do you play an instrument, Bella?"

"No ma'am," I mumbled after Mrs. Cope's retreating form.

I followed her to the listening center and watched as she searched through cassette tapes until she came to the one she was looking for.

"Here it is. It's a collection of Rachmaninov, but track three is the piece you want. It thrills me that you are interested in classical music, Bella. It nourishes the soul." Mrs. Cope patted my shoulder before rounding on two older boys shooting a paper football over a stack of books.

I sat down at the carousel and popped in the cassette, putting on the headphones after adjusting them twice to fit my small head. I carefully fast forwarded to track three and closed my eyes as the vibrant echo of piano began in my ear. When the music swelled with strings, such longing washed over me that I had to stop the music and wait for it to pass.

I longed for my parents, for my sunny, former life, and always for Edward. When I felt under control again, I finished the song, rewound it, and played it again and again. It was so beautiful, wistful, but at the end, there was hope built on the ruins of haunting memories and lost dreams. I fell deeply in love with the tune and welcomed it into the very depths of me.

It was that very day when I started writing down my thoughts for Edward with the idea that somehow, someday I would be allowed to read them to him.

As the bell rang to return to class, I finished my first journal entry as Rachmaninov's Rhapsody swelled around me.

A tap on my shoulder pulled me out of my inner world.

"It's time to head off to class, dear," Mrs. Cope said with gentle concern as she handed me a Kleenex.

I reached up and touched my face, damp with tears.

I reddened, taking the tissue with thanks.

She patted my shoulder with a gentle squeeze as I rushed to gather my belongings and make it to class before the second bell.

I waved to her, once more standing sentinel behind the high desk, as I pushed through the heavy wooden door.

Jessica found me in the hallway.

"What, too chicken to come out and face everybody?" she accused loudly.

"No, Jessica, I just found better company." I adjusted my backpack on my shoulder and walked past her. I caught Mike and Eric nudging each other. As I passed them, Mike smiled and nodded in encouragement.

 **~o0o~**

After a few days of me not mourning the loss of Jessica's company, she decided we were friends again. No apologies were given, no guilt was laid and I found myself once again pulled into Jessica's schemes, this time directed at poor, unsuspecting Ben Cheney.

Edward did not come back that week or the week after, and May turn to June with all the diversions that summer brings.

Through the summer, I did all the things nine-year-olds do— riding bikes, swimming, drinking Kool-Aid with Bologna sandwiches. But, I rode my bike to the forest with a packed lunch. I swam in the cool river and lay on a picnic blanket for hours reading, writing, and trying to focus on where Edward or my parents were, much like I did at the cemetery.

It was a quiet, solitary, but happy summer.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter4**_

Time flies when you're being ignored. (Note sarcasm)

Another May 8th had rolled around, another pointless trip to the cemetery to sit on wet grass and stare at stones.

Sixth grade was such a crappy year. I had put away toys and childish books. I was more concerned with my hair and dress. Although I still had very few friends, I was beginning to feel the need to fit in, to belong. This year, more than any other seemed to magnify how little I belonged anywhere and with anyone. I was an orphan, abandoned. This was not my home, just somewhere I had been placed until I grew up. I had been foisted on my Uncle and Aunt, who seemed to be holding their breath until I aged out and hit the bricks.

My third-grade sighting of Edward had caused me to hope, but after three years of silence I was feeling foolish and once again abandoned, devastation manifested itself in bitter anger. I mean, what was he, a ghost, an alien, some creepy stalker guy? And yet, here I was mad that he was not stalking me more obviously.

 _I'm stupid._

I banged my head against the bus window in frustration and my finger formed an E on the fogged glass.

 _Stupid._

When I stepped onto the sidewalk in front of my school, I couldn't bring myself to step toward that building, a cauldron of social vying. Before I knew what I was doing, I was down the sidewalk and climbing the hill toward the tree line and freedom.

When I reached the trees, I pulled my phone out of my backpack and stuck my earbuds in my ears. I put on _Drenge_ and turned up the volume as " _We Can Do What We Want"_ pounded in my head _._

As I banged my head to the music that demanded we had a right to be little shits, I pulled out a cigarette, stuck it in the corner of my mouth and lit it with a Bic lighter. Jessica's dad bought his cigarettes by the carton and would dump them in the top drawer of his night stand. Jess would steal a pack and split it with me.

Jessica had started playing with the word "fuck," it was so harsh and rebellious—perfect for the 'word of the day'.

I started dancing around the woods with my eyes closed and my hands over my head.

Carried away by a current of venom, I sang, "fuck-fuck-fuck," it felt so good I shouted, "FUUUUCK!"

I tripped over a root and landed on my ass, scraping my palms.

"Fuck!" I cried, my eyes opening and squinting against the intrusion of the sun.

There he was.

Standing with his feet planted shoulder's width apart, knee deep in bracken. I looked at his face, angry and disappointed and had to look away.

"Go away," I threw over my shoulder as I awkwardly stood, brushing debris off my throbbing butt.

 _Damn him for showing up now._

"No," he gritted out forcefully.

Hearing the anger in his voice caused mine to evaporate. Looking at myself through his eyes, I saw a bratty little girl, ungrateful, misguided—foolish, everything I didn't want for myself.

' _Never Awake,'_ murmured from under the ferns while my cigarette began to heat between my fingers. I snuffed it out against my boot and put the butt in my jacket pocket.

I stood before him thoroughly ashamed.

As if a switch was flipped, he was in motion. He took my hand and led me to a log, leaving me to sit as he looked for my phone in the undergrowth.

He walked back tapping my phone and sat down next to me, our thighs touching. He handed me an earbud as he place the other in his ear. With his head resting against mine, he pushed play.

 _Hello there the angel from my nightmare_

 _The shadow in the background of the morgue_

 _The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley_

 _We can live like Jack and Sally if we want_

 _Where you can always find me_

 _And we'll have Halloween on Christmas_

 _And in the night we'll wish this never ends_

 _We'll wish this never ends_

 _Where are you and I'm so sorry_

 _I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight_

 _I need somebody and always_

 _This sick strange darkness_

 _Comes creeping on so haunting every time_

 _And as I stared I counted_

 _The Webs from all the spiders_

 _Catching things and eating their insides_

 _Like indecision to call you_

 _And hear your voice of treason_

 _Will you come home and stop the pain tonight_

 _Stop this pain tonight_

 _Don't waste your time on me you're already_

 _The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)_

 _Don't waste your time on me you're already_

 _The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)_

 _I miss you (miss you miss you)_

 _Blink182's "I Miss You"_ summed us up perfectly. How did he know? I looked at him as the song ended and he smiled softly with a shrug.

He got it. He got that today I was an exposed nerve, not belonging, not important. But he missed me and we were entwined in darkness and light. I didn't belong here and I didn't belong with these people, but he missed me. We were Jack and Sally, finding a place of belonging somewhere in the between.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He pulled away a bit, but lifted my hand and kissed my knuckles.

Holding my hands in his he turned to look me in the eyes.

"You will survive this, little one. Be brave and strong for me."

The words from that night, my life's mantra, reverberated through my core.

"I will, Edward. I promise." I smiled as a tear rolled quietly down my cheek. He lifted a finger to trace it and I closed my eyes at the sensation.

When I opened them, he was gone.

"Gah, I hate it when he does that!" I said under my breath.

A velvet baritone laugh echoed off the trees and I smiled as I leaned back on the log, tapping play again.

 **~o0o~**

I got back to school in time for lunch. I had a new direction. He cared for me. He missed me. He was my dearest friend and the only one who knew me and damn if he didn't like me anyway.

I smiled as I turned the corner to the courtyard outside the cafeteria. I stopped and looked at my group. Jessica, Mike, Ben, Angela and Eric, we had been together for years. Next year we would be going to middle school where we would be small fish in a bigger pond. I looked at each one and smiled again. I didn't really belong here, not the same way that I belonged with Edward. A part of me would always be in that forest, but I was wanted by them and this small group would walk the halls with me for the time I was here.

I pushed forward toward my friends and Mike and Eric jumped up to give me their seat. I sat in Eric's with thanks since it put me next to Angela. Time to broaden and refine, I mused. Too much Jessica was not a good thing.

I wouldn't forget today's bitter lesson.

~ _ **Edward**_ ~

With this visitation, I learned that she had grown to the point that she could no longer, would no longer live with the undefined. As I struggled not to impose on her world, her life, I also knew she, no we, needed the contact, the affirmation of outreach.

I had with the turning of each year visited to check on her, but now I knew I had to let her know that I was there and I cared. Seeing her angry and acting out broke my heart. In trying to protect her right to live her life undisturbed, I had hurt her.

I would not forget today's bitter lesson.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I didn't see him from year to year, but I felt him. I carried him in my heart and for some strange reason, I had confidence that he felt me, carried me too. He was my Jack. I was his Sally.

After our time in the woods, I went home with open eyes seeing the actions of caring and even at times love from my aunt and uncle, even if the words remained unspoken. They tried. I tried. Sometimes that was enough.

This morning began another May 8th. Aunt Renee was making pancakes for the occasion, my favorite. As I dressed, the homespun smell wafted up the stairs and enveloped me. It was the closest thing to ' _I care_ 'I would ever get from Aunt Renee.

When we pull up to the curb of the cemetery, I hopped out quickly. I held no guilt for the fact that I was running to Edward and not my parents. They were not there, never had been. But if he followed the pattern of the past couple of years, Edward had been here. After our confrontation in the woods three years ago, not a year went by that he didn't make his presence known, reminding me that I was remembered by someone.

Today, fresh bouquets of spring flowers lay on each grave. As she had last year and the year before, Aunt Renee complained at the waste of cut flowers left by strangers when they would just be thrown away in a few days. And as he had before, Uncle Charlie proposed we bring them home. "After all, they would want Bella to enjoy them."

I had found that Edward cleverly concealed little presents in the bouquets each year. The first time it was a Blink 182, _I Miss You_ jacket cover keyring and a scroll of the lyrics, which I had framed and placed over my desk so I saw them every day.

Last year there was a flash drive tucked down in the foliage. When I raced home and plugged it into my computer, I found a nine-minute video about the farthest reaches of space and the most distant galaxy our technology could capture. At the end, a highly magnified image appeared where the heavenly bodies were no more than blurs of light. One was circled and an arrow pointed to a blank space to left of the circled mass. Under that image was the quote _'Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning,_ 'from J. M. Barrie's Peter Pan.

I picked up this year's bouquets and hugged them to my chest as Aunt Renee and Uncle Charlie paid their respects.

Without unwrapping them, I tried discretely to look for the hidden surprises. I had just given up and shifted the bouquets into the crux of my arm when a glint of metal flashed with the movement. I looked closer only to find a bracelet wrapped around one of the stalks. I held back a squeal and swayed from foot to foot waiting for them to finish.

At home, I rushed the bouquets up to my room under the guise of needing my book bag. I opened the arrangement and disentangle the bracelet. It was yellow gold and there were three hanging charms, a star, a swing and a little square charm with IMU in raised lettering.

I slipped it into my backpack and when I settled into my seat on the bus, I clipped it onto my wrist, enjoying how it jangled softly.

I smiled and held it up to the window's light. I decided I'd wear it to the dance tonight, the Forks Middle School Spring Dance. There had been dances in seventh and eighth grade, but I was not allowed to attend. Ninth grade brought a change; I could go in a group if Uncle Charlie drove.

This last dance of my Jr. High career had me begging Uncle Charlie for permission to have a date. Mike Newton had asked me to go with him and I really, really wanted to. His lazy smile and sandy hair that swept across his brow, his broad shoulders, and funny charm had me sighing and writing his name in hearts in the margins of my class notes.

I knew not to ask Aunt Renee; she felt all boys were dogs and not to be trusted. Uncle Charlie saw how desperately important this was to me and made concessions. He called Mike's parents and made arrangements. They would take us and we would be picked up by Charlie.

He had blushed and patted my arm when I hugged him with ecstatic gratitude.

"That's enough of that, girl," he said awkwardly.

After school, I was a tangle of nerves. Aunt Renee made me eat a snack and then after a shower tackled the curling of my hair with the taciturn effort she applied to all chores. When she was done, she smiled briefly through the mirror as she stood behind me and decided to pat my shoulder briefly.

"Come down to dinner in a half hour," she mumbled and was gone.

After dinner, I slipped into my dress. It was white with flowers and spaghetti straps. I slipped on my bracelet and a necklace of flowers that complimented the dress, and made my way down the stairs. Uncle Charlie and Mike were standing in the foyer at the foot of the stairs. They looked up as I descended. I basked in the open admiration the two men showed me.

I blushed and Uncle Charlie cleared his throat saying he had to get a picture for Aunt Renee, who was at her weekly choir practice. I scooted near Mike, who was so handsome and felt his warm hand rest ever so carefully on the small of my back.

We smiled. We promised to have a good time but not too good a time. We made our way to the waiting car where I tried to control my nerves as Mrs. Newton asked a million questions in the rear view mirror and Mike's clammy hand held mine in the back seat.

All the gang was there. Angela came with Ben, and Eric brought a girl named Emily from the Quileute Indian Reservation. Our football teams were rivals and Eric made the group promise to make her feel welcome. She was pretty and seemed sweet. I smiled as Mike pulled out a chair for me and she smiled shyly back as Mike sat down next to me throwing his arm behind me.

Jessica had bragged all week about bringing a boy from Forks High, but they hadn't arrived yet.

As a new song began, Eric and Emily stood to dance and Mike raised his brows in an invitation and I nodded. He led me to the dance floor and I threw my arms around his neck as he placed his hands on my hips. He rocked us back and forth in a circular pattern.

As he steered me to face the stacked bleachers, _he_ was there in the shadowed corner. I pulled back from Mike in astonishment, but he laughed and pulled me closer. I relaxed back into Mike's arms and held Edward's eyes. He was in jeans and a black sweater and his face held a bittersweet smile. I mirrored his smile. Glad he was here, wishing I could dance with him and feeling strange about dancing with Mike in front of him. I wiggled a hand over Mike's shoulder causing my bracelet to jangle and he lifted one finger and crooked it in greeting just as Mike turned me toward the refreshment table.

"You're so pretty tonight, Bella. I'm the luckiest guy here," Mike said as he smiled down at me. His hands were really damp now and I had a strong desire to wipe my hands on my dress, but I smiled up at him as he lowered his head and placed his lips softly on mine.

My eyes flew open wide with surprise and as he pulled back, he looked quite victorious. As the music ended he asked if I wanted a drink and led me to our group's table. As he went to get our cokes, I looked around but saw no sign of Edward.

I focused on my friends for the rest of the evening and although I danced only with Mike and sat by him, I realized that going to dances as friends seemed nicer. Mike was all kinds of handsome and sweet, but the kiss showed me we would only be friends. I hoped good friends.

As the night came to an end, Mike held my hand in the back of Uncle Charlie's Cop car and when I got home, I climbed the stairs tired and happy. I flipped the light on, closed the door, and changed for bed. I put on a T-shirt and brushed my hair out smiling at the memories of the night.

Sitting cross-legged on the bed, I pulled my journal out from under my mattress and opened it to add the night's memories.

My breath caught.

Under my last entry, a heavy, masculine hand had scrawled

 _ **You were a vision of exceptional beauty tonight. –E**_

I closed and hugged the notebook to my breast, laying down, and shutting off the light.

 _ **~Edward~**_

Tonight was the turning point for me.

Seeing Bella in another's arms, seeing her lips touched by his hit me with a devastating force. I had wondered through the years what relationship we would develop; friend, mentor, protector, guide. And tonight, as I watched the young woman she was becoming being held by that wretched young man pressing his advantage, I knew for me the relationship could only be one thing.

—Lover.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Wait, Angela," I yelled as she bounced down the cracked sidewalk.

She slowed enough for me to catch up, and grabbed my hand.

"Come on Bella, we have just enough time to explore before we have to be back at the hotel," Angela shouted over the noise of city traffic, "We said we would look at the Macy's windows," she added.

I laughed, "Okay, lead the way, Miss Tour Guide."

My sophomore year started out full of nervous fears and ended with a sense of coming into my own. I followed my passions of music and books and let the politics of high school fall away. Our little group lost Jessica to the cheerleading squad and Lauren Mallory, who made our Jessica seem like Pollyanna.

Mike and Ben were on the football and basketball teams and were required to spend large chunks of time away from our humble group, but they always came home to roost. Mike invited me and Angela to parties and sometimes we ventured out with Mike and Ben hovering over us, but I usually declined. It wasn't fun for me. If I was truthful with myself, I would say it wasn't fun without Edward.

I worked hard at living in the moment, of following my passions and not allowing myself to pine for what was not. In my first year of middle school, on a whim, I had taken choir as an elective. In ninth grade, I was invited to join the high school mixed ensemble that competed in folk and ballad music. I fell in love with tight harmonies and lyrics that told a story and held history between its notes.

This year, our first of high school, we won our statewide competition, which found me and Angela traveling with our school's madrigal group to New York for the _United States Madrigal and Chamber Music Festival_.

I worried about missing Edward today. I had never been away from Forks on _our_ day. Although I didn't see him every year, I felt the need to be available should he visit. However, this trip was too important to pass up, so here we were in New York City with all of its diversions.

As we race around people on the busy New York streets, I thrilled at being in such a vibrant metropolis. Everything about this city was bigger than imagination with sounds and smells accosting you at every turn. It was thrilling. It was overwhelming. And I found myself shutting down my mind and letting my senses run away with me.

We rounded the corner to Macy's with its renowned window displays. Angela, passionate about art and design, was floating. She squeezed my hand to the point of pain, vibrating next to me.

"Oh my, it's all a spring theme! Take pictures, lots of pictures, watch for glare," Angela instructed in an awed frenzy.

I followed in her wake taking pictures with my phone while she clicked away with her digital camera. The displays were stunning. The first window had three mannequins walking in flouncy spring dresses with a swirling pattern of leaves wafting after their passing movement. I dutifully clicked away trying to be conscience of the reflective glare.

The second window held a tall, broad-chested mannequin. His headdress and petal-like plumage gave the illusion of him being a flower amid a bed a fern. I took pictures with abandon while laughing at Angela trying to see under his loin cloth. Remembering the glare, I took pains to get a few good shots of the Flower Prince.

We continued on from window to window making the full city block and ending at the window to the right of the main entrance to the store.

"It's _Sunday in the Park with George_ ," I called out.

Angela clucked at me, looking at the mannequin. She wore a bustled skirt and carried a parasol made with flowers. There was a wave of blue silk material making the river's background, "It's Seurat's _'Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande, Jatte'_ ," she said with a mock haughty air.

I laughed and made little jabbing motions with my hand mimicking Mandy Patinkin's pointillism painting technique from the play we had watched. Angela laughed and bumped me with her shoulder.

As we stood panting and drinking from our water bottles, I scanned the crowded bustling of 34th street.

And there he was—in New York City—with me.

He was across the busy street leaning against a yellow cab. Edward looked casually cool in his blue jeans and a suit jacket, along with Ray-Bans finishing his New York look.

I smiled brightly and waved, so glad to see him. He gave me a cute smile-smirk and a stiff wave with two fingers. I couldn't help but dumbly wave again. He laughed at me and I laughed back. There was a sea of movement and noise rushing between us, but we were alone, as we always were—just solitarily entwined.

"Bella, look at the detail ofthis flower dress," Angela called. I glanced over my shoulder at the mannequin covered in a gown of red flowers.

When I turned back to him, he was gone, lost in the crowd.

"I hate when he does that," I mumbled and could almost hear his rumble of laughter bounce off the skyscrapers' walls.

I couldn't help but smile to myself as I turned back to the excited energy of my friend.

 **~o0o~**

We placed third in our Mixed Ensemble and second in our Ladies Ensemble the next day. Our sixteen-member group flew home victorious in our matching madrigal T-shirts; Angela sat next to me chatting up a college boy across the aisle. I looked out the window and played with my charm bracelet. It held two new charms. A musical note and a heart.

That morning when we had checked out, a gorgeous bouquet of exotic flowers awaited me at the front desk of our hotel. A note of well wishes for a victorious outcome accompanied the arrangement. I got quite a bit of teasing about groupies and secret admirers, but I just shrugged and smiled.

 _He remembered._

 _He still cared_.

 **~o0o~**

Coming home after my first real adventure into the big world outside of Forks, my room seemed smaller than I'd left it. I pinned mementos on my corkboard and unpacked as my bracelet jingled.

After a 'Welcome Home' dinner with Uncle Charlie and Aunt Renee, I returned to my room and sat cross-legged on my bed with my laptop to begin loading the New York photos. I kept tabs on the uploading as I checked my email and wandered around Facebook.

Suddenly, an image flashed and I froze momentarily before racing to pull up the screen.

 _My God, there he was over Ronnie's shoulder._

I looked at the shot takenin Central Park of my smiling friends with their arms around each other and bright ' _wish you were here'_ smiles. But in the background Edward stood near two ancient trees, looking off to the side. If I hadn't seen him on 34th street, I wouldn't have recognized him. I longingly ran my finger over my screen.

I flipped through all of them and stopped at the Macy's shoot. The Flower Prince—most of the shots had too much glare since I was busy laughing at Angela. I had planned to delete all but the last four, but now I knew I would save them on a separate flash drive.

Edward was there behind me, mirrored in the glare, knowing I would see these. He was smiling and wagging his finger at me for being naughty with Angela and the hunky Flower Prince's loin cloth. I hugged my phone to my chest.

My eyes stung.

 _He was there, my God, he was there._

I found one more. It was our early morning practice in the Main Hall, and he was sitting off to the side, looking at the program for the next day's competition. I had a program pinned on my corkboard. Curious, I unpinned it and unfolded it. There—right there, in small, masculine print.

 _ **My Songbird**_

How did he do that? I had that program in my messenger bag. I sat back on my bed.

He was with me all day.

I sat staring as the shadows lengthened and darkness settled outside my window. As I tipped over on my bed and pulled my quilt over my shoulder, I settled on two thoughts. I had been able to share our day with him on the greatest adventure of my life, making it so much more real and complete. And secondly, I knew I loved him beyond friendship. Not knowing what that meant for us, for me, I gave over to sleep, hugging my program and phone snug against my heart.

 _ **~Edward~**_

I watched her bouncing through the sunny New York day with her friends.

She was happy, alight—beautiful.

And my heart ached with longing for her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

I had a year to ferret out my feelings, to try to understand what had shifted in me, but to no avail. I had worried all year about every angle, every " _what if_ ,"

 _What if_ he had no feelings other than responsibility for me?

 _What if_ I'm just a kid to him?

 _What if_ my feelings make him not come back?

 _What if_ he never comes back, my God, _what if_ he never comes back.

My fear froze me to my core and stopped me dead in my tracks every single time. I wouldn't survive without him. He was the very core of me.

 _What if_ I didn't survive his abandonment?

I found today to be probably the hardest May 8th yet, except for the first one. I felt so unsettled. I was drastically changed. Was he? I felt vulnerable and exposed and wanted nothing more than to run and hide.

I used early choir practice as an excuse to skip the cemetery with a promise to go with Aunt and Uncle after school and then to the diner for dinner.

I stayed inside all day, hiding in the library and gym.

Mike had been in sports for years and I had taken up jogging with him in the mornings to give us time to talk and be together without everyone staring—friends.

After school, I ran six miles to a forested lake outside of town. As I walked out of the shade of the woods into the light glimmering off the windblown water, I dropped my backpack and collapsed onto the soft grass.

I purposely sat near the forest edge, giving him a refuge in the trees.

"I know you're there," I said.

Only the lapping of the water and the wind in the trees could be heard.

"I didn't go to the cemetery today. I was scared of what I'd find, of what I wouldn't find," I said.

I heard a shuffling behind me and knew I was being heard.

"I'm scared that New York didn't change things for you. It did for me, Edward. Something shifted and I feel—more. I don't know what it is, but my greatest fear is that you don't feel it too. So I hid from you today and I ran here to let you know why." I finished.

I heard a footstep behind me.

"Please don't, just stay where you are," I said, proud that my voice quivered just slightly.

I continued, "I know you've seen my journals. I've been keeping them to read to you someday. I think today is someday, Edward."

I reached over and unzipped my backpack. I pulled out eight Composition notebooks tied together in a thick grosgrain ribbon.

"I'm going to leave them here. I wrote every word for you so that you could know me. They were always yours."

I stood and without looking back, I left the lakeside.

I had always adored him, needed him, felt as though he stood with me in the secret places of my heart. It had slowly shifted to a friendship, special, precious to be treasured and savored. But now, it was as if I heard a click as my heart settled into a different understanding.

As I jogged home, there was a stillness in my being. The ball was now in his court. He would return to me or he wouldn't. There was nothing I could do to make him feel or do what I needed. He wasn't an average guy. This was uncharted territory for both of us.

The procrastination of the day caught up with me when I returned home. Aunt Renee packed us off to the cemetery as soon as I walked through the door. There were no flowers on their graves and my heart stopped and sank.

 _He was gone._

For the first time in my life, I threw my body prostrate on my parents' graves and cried. There was no anger to pull me back this time, only sorrow. Sorrow to the very marrow of my bones raked through me.

 _They were gone. I was alone—forever—alone._

I don't know how long I cried, but my Aunt and Uncle did not stop me.

When I was down to sniffs and hiccoughs, Aunt Renee sat down beside me, wrapped her arms around me and rocked me. She hummed quietly as the light of the day began to fade. After a while, Uncle Charlie sat down on my other side and wrapped his jacket around us. We sat until the street lights came on along the drive.

Taking our cue, we stood and mutely returned to Uncle Charlie's car. We opted for drive-thru food over the noisy diner and ate huddled together on the couch watching Jeopardy and Wheel of Fortune.

I kissed each one on the cheek before climbing the stairs, changing my clothes and collapsing numbly into bed.

 _ **~Edward~**_

That night after she'd gone to bed, I place one perfect rose on the pillow next to her and in its petals held the charm of a Composition book.

I slid this year's journal out from between her mattresses before sitting at her tiny desk. I wrote as much of my heart as I was allowed in hopes that she would understand that our love had not altered, only deepened. In her youth, she was still unsure of her path, which resigned me to remain in the periphery of her life, if not her heart.

I smiled as she rolled and made a little snort, and reread my entry:

 **My Beloved Bella,**

 **I felt the shift, the— 'more' when I witnessed you dancing in the arms of another. Be sure your feelings are not singular, my love.**

" _ **You know that place between sleep and awake, that place where you still remember dreaming? That's where I'll always love you. That's where I'll be waiting."**_

― _**J.M. Barrie, Peter Pan**_

 **I will carry you with me until our next anniversary. Please be happy in my absence.**

 **Your Edward**

I slowly closed the book and gently slid it back in its sanctified spot. I bent, placing my lips softly on her forehead, brushing back a strand of hair from her cheek before exiting through the window, not unlike the boy who never grew up.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

I felt the shift through the summer between our junior and senior year.

My small band of friends were busy, taking advantage of life, preparing to fly out into the world. I stayed busy too, but more and more it felt a ruse, a part I played to ease those around me. I carried his kiss to my forehead, like a blessing, a promise and as I walked through my senior year, that singular feeling of not belonging here seemed to surge within me.

As the end of my high school career rolled around so did May 8th. I had an excited hope in the idea of seeing Edward but felt a crippling shyness wash over me at the very same thought.

I had one last term paper to turn in and used it as an excuse to be alone. I timed my arrival at the library at Peninsula College just as the doors opened and planned to stay until the paper was complete.

 _Let him come and find me._

I smiled inwardly at the thought.

They were flipping on the lights as I walked through the lobby and the lady behind the counter looked up in surprise, "Good morning, you're here early for a Saturday."

"Yes, well, no sleep for the student with a term paper due," I laughed and waved as I continued on to my favorite cubical near the reference section.

I unpacked my backpack—notes, laptop, flash drives, apple, and a bag of chips. I ran to the bathroom before settling in for a long morning.

Returning, I found a breakfast bagel and a Starbucks latte on my table.

I smiled.

On the wrapper was the note:

 _ **Good Morning, Bella.**_

I touched it tenderly and picked up the coffee. A drawing of a boy sitting on a star, swinging his legs, and holding a rose smiled back at me.

I giggled.

"Thank you, Edward," I whispered.

"You're very welcome, my beauty," came from behind the nearest bookcase.

I quickly rounded the bookshelf only to find an empty aisle.

I huffed and returned to my cubicle. Seeing the stack of research, I sat down to eat my breakfast and dig into my paper.

As I worked on sorting my research and sipped my coffee, thoughts of Edward cluttered my mind. Without realizing it, I began to jettison my questions and hypotheses on a piece of paper, freeing my mind to focus on my research.

I went through AP Biology my first semester and this semester duel enrolled at Peninsula College, taking Environmental Science. In both classes, I became aware of all the areas we were failing our planet. Disrupted and vanishing ecosystems were causing a chain reaction worldwide. Bring in the threat of pandemics, altered genetics, and natural disasters. We were playing kickball with a time bomb.

Around eleven, I stood, stretching with the intent to go for a walk to clear my head. When I returned, there was a video paused on my open laptop and a cold-cut sub on my desk.

"Thank you, Edward," I whispered as I sat down before my laptop.

"You're most welcome, my beauty," Edward said from his spot beyond the wall of books.

I watched the video of Midway Island and the devastation of dumping trash into the oceans. Looking down at my notes, Edward's scrawl was written in a corner:

 _ **The Great Pacific Garbage Patch**_

I Googled it and found a video of a large island of trash entangled with seaweed that ensnared and was ingested by all manner of sea life to devastating results.

I rubbed my eyes and sighed, trying to ease the heavy ache in my chest. I closed my eyes and felt a warm hand on my forehead drawing my head back to rest on his abdomen.

"Rest for a moment, Bella," He whispered as his smooth hand coursed back and forth over my brow.

I kept my eyes closed for fear he would disappear if I opened them.

"Edward, it's so heartbreaking," I sighed.

"I know, love. It truly is," he whispered.

He softly leaned me away from him, "Eat, Bella," he said and added, "I answered one of your questions."

He released me and was gone.

I bolted up and dug through my research to find my page of Edward notes. There it was, half way down.

 _Why does he only show up once a year?_

In his now familiar masculine scrawl I read:

 _ **The answer is in the movement of the music box.**_

With my mind racing, I unwrapped my sub and took a bite. I pictured the cylinder rolling and coming into contact with the tine and the contact making the musical note.

I took another bite as my eyes landed on my coffee cup and the smiling boy on the star. Music box—stars—'straight on to morning'—ah.

I sat up swallowing quickly, "Planetary alignment!" I shouted.

I heard his laugh, "Yes."

"My God, Edward, we align one day a year?" I asked turning around.

He was behind me, his back against the bookshelves, "Yes, on your May 8th."

"May 8th," I smiled brightly. He smiled shyly back.

His face shifted to determination, "Finish eating and back to work for you, miss," he said with mock sternness.

I leaned excitedly toward him, "Can I ask another question?" I asked.

"No," floated in the air between us and then he was gone.

I finished my sub and continued sifting through my research materials with renewed determination.

~The impact on plants and animals due to dwindling Ecosystems and their global outcome on water and food supplies.

~How synthetic materials affect the planet through pollution and wildlife impact.

~Superbugs and drug-resistant germs

~Pandemic threatening disease, Ebola as example

~GMOs

~Chemicals, insecticides

~Recent devastation of Tsunamis, earthquakes, floods

~Wars, violent attacks, and genocide

With each new subject of research, my heart sank further into my chest. One area of global need was distressing but gathering all fronts of need together was—crushing.

As the late afternoon light filtered through the long windows of the reading area, I looked up, shattered, into the sympathetic eyes of Edward. I watched as a tear rolled slowly down his cheek, lingered at his chin before dropping onto his collar.

"It's too much," I rasped.

He swallowed thickly and nodded.

When he held his hand out to me, I ran to him, clinging as he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

He walked us to an upholstered chair near my cubical and pulled me down with him. I leaned against his chest and cried. The smell of summer and the unusual beat of his heart calmed me over time.

 _My Edward_

"Is it too late?" I whispered against his collar.

He sat me back, searching my face, and when understanding settled on his, he spoke.

"You will need to remember the findings and feelings of this day, little one."

I gave him a searching scan of my own, but he looked away and cleared his throat.

"Maybe your research is too broad for the paper. Perhaps choosing one area to pose your argument would better serve your needs," he said as he picked up my hand, studying it, turning it over before kissing the pulse point of my wrist.

I felt my blood heat and rush.

"Yes, I think you're right," I whispered.

He smiled softly and placed my hand on my knee and sat back. His eyes lingered on my lips before they moved up to my eyes.

With one finger, he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I should go, for now," he said softly.

Panicked, I blurted, "Are you going, already?"

"I'll say 'goodbye' before I go," he said with a soft smile.

He stood and walked me back to my workstation. Sitting me firmly down, he pushed in my chair. With his hand on my shoulders, he leaned in and said, "Now, do your best and make your words powerful, my little one."

I placed my hand over his on my shoulder, "I will, Edward."

Alone, I took a deep breath, cleared away all research, save manmade impact, and titling my page, _Hubris of Humanity_ , I began.

I finished my rough draft before calling it a day. Walking past the front desk, the same library lady smiled and waved.

I started to wave back but stopped at her words.

"Looks like you got a lot done. I don't know how you put two sentences together with such a handsome research assistant." She said leaning over the tall desk.

"Yes, he was very helpful." I smiled before adding, "and handsome."

She laughed as I waved goodnight.

I reached home just after dark to an empty house. A note let me know dinner was in the fridge and they would be back from the Clearwater's around nine.

I took my Cobb salad up to my room and placed it on my desk as I began unpacking my bulging backpack. I pinned my bagel wrapper next to my madrigal program and sat my empty cup on my knick-knack shelf, making sure my little star boy could wave to me from my bed.

I heeded Edward's suggestion that I needed to remember the broad research I had gathered and placed it all into two thick files on my desk. My laptop had my rough draft safely backed up and saved.

I sighed and toed out of my shoes before sitting against my headboard with my dinner in my lap.

Halfway through my salad, he softly opened my bedroom door. I looked at the clock.

We had time.

He held up his hand, "I know you have a sea of questions, but I can't answer them, Bella, not yet."

I swallowed what I was about to say and reluctantly nodded.

He visibly relaxed and came to sit in the desk chair leaning toward me.

I held up my bowl, "Would you like some?"

He wrinkled his nose and smiled, "Thank you but no, I'll eat later."

"When you go home?" I asked.

"Yes, when I go home," he said looking at his hands. He looked up and tipped the chair toward me with his elbows on his knees.

"I've enjoyed today with you, Bella," he said quietly.

"I have too," I said wishing he would touch me.

As if he registered my need, he looked up and smiled softly before sitting back.

"I'll need to go soon but before I go, I want you to know I read your journals. My favorites are the first two. Your handwriting was so cute and your spelling was—creative," he said smiling.

"I'm glad you read them. I'm glad you know me better," I said, watching my fork play with the tomato wedge in my bowl.

"I know you, Bella," he whispered.

I looked up into loving eyes and smiled with a nod.

He stood and I bounded off the bed into his arms. He hesitated before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a tight hug.

"Be safe while I'm gone, love. Please be happy while I'm away," He whispered like a prayer, his breath washing warm through my hair.

I nodded against his chest, "I will, Edward, I promise," I rasped.

He nodded and released me.

He motioned me to him and hand in hand we walked down the stairs.

He turned at the front door, "See you in a year, my little one," he said as he studied my face and ran a knuckle gently down my cheek.

"You know where to find me," I smiled bravely.

"Always," he said solemnly before opening the door and walking into the night.

 _ **~Edward~**_

These years with her, I had been so focused on watching our story unfold that I didn't think to look for _The Story_. I would need to talk to Carlisle immediately. If he didn't have the answers, perhaps Aro would.

The frown I carried from these thoughts melted away as I played back the day. We had a beautiful time together. I think she wanted me to kiss her. I wanted to kiss her, taste her breath, feel her melt in surrender against me.—Yes, I _really_ wanted to kiss her.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

"Bella, Mike said he'd meet you at the Student Union in ten. Aw, shoot, I'm late," Angie yelled over her shoulder as she pulled open the door.

I waved her off saying, "I'm out the door in a minute, Ang." I smiled as her footfalls were heard speed-walking down the hall.

It had been an excellent first year at the University of Washington. Mike, Ben, Angie and I were at U-Dub together. I was thankful to have friends with me. Eric, our class valedictorian, made it to Yale on scholarship. Our little group lived vicariously through his adventures further out into the world. We all greedily shared texts and updates from him.

Smiling, I ended my email to Uncle Charlie and Aunt Renee and closed my laptop. I stood and looked out my second story window at the quad below.

He stood below my window in the morning light, a stranger but so heart-known.

I smiled brightly, pushed it open, and leaned out.

"Hey, Starboy," I yelled.

He started and looked around before looking up. Smiling brightly, he waved.

"You stay where you are. I'm coming down." I said.

I pulled my head in from the window and raced down the stairs, bursting out the front doors.

The sidewalk was empty.

"Damn, I _hate_ when he does that!" I panted.

"Over here, Bella," he called.

I looked around to find him at the edge of the jogging path.

I sighed with relief and walked over to where he stood.

Exasperated, I gave him a smack on the arm.

He froze as his smile slipped.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked with alarm.

I stopped walking and looked at the genuine concern on his face.

He didn't know how to interpret a common social gesture.

It gave me a start and I realized this was the first time we've ever greeted each other openly, normally, here in the middle of the quad with students milling about.

I smiled softly and hugged him. He slowly put his arms around me.

"I'm glad to see you," I said softly.

He sighed into my hair, "I missed you, my little one. This was a long turning," he said giving me a squeeze before stepping back.

I threaded my fingers through his before he could drop my hand. He smiled and pulled our joined hands to his lips for a kiss.

With his head still bowed over my hand he looked up, "Walk with me?"

"Okay," I nodded.

 _I'd follow him anywhere, didn't he know that?_

He led me onto the wooded jogging path and for a while we were content to just walk, holding hands, to be in each other's presence. I felt the difference. There was no reserve with him.

"You changed your hair." His words jarred me out of my reverie. I turned to see him studying me.

I touched my hair, self-consciously. "Um, yeah, I let it grow."

"It has more curl," he says as he brushes a finger along a lock framing my face.

My heart jerked and raced at his touch.

 _That's new._

"Um, mousse and hot curlers," I shrugged as I tried to control my breathing.

"I like it," he said softly taking a small step closer.

I got the nerve to look up into his eyes just in time for a jogger to blow past me.

 _Mike, aw-shhhit_

The spell broken, I took a step back and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I shot off a text.

 _ **Cant' make our run. Catch you later.-B**_

"Am I interrupting your day?" his question drew me back to him. He looked—unsure. I had never seen this in him. I took a moment to appreciate the shift.

Feeling empowered, I stepped closer as I tucked my phone away.

I hooked my arm in his, resting my hand on his forearm. "No, Mike and I were meeting up to go for a run but I canceled." I ran my nails over his smooth skin as I talked.

He caught my hand and brought it to his lips, "Mike?"

I cocked my head at his clipped tone.

"Mike is my friend from Forks. We've been running together for years."

"Is this the friend that seduced you on the dance floor?" he asked as he stopped walking.

 _Seduced? Is that even possible with Jr. High kids?_

I thought for a moment and decided, yes, in his fumbling, amateur way; Mike was trying to seduce me.

I smiled softly at the thought.

Edward shifted next to me.

"Yes, we've been friends since third grade. Just friends," I stressed, relishing his jealousy, for that was what I identified it to be—good, old-fashioned jealousy.

Edward rounded on me. "He placed his hands, his lips on you; felt he had the right to claim you in such a way," he swallowed thickly at the memory. "Does he still feel he has that right?" he asked as he ran his thumb over the star on my bracelet.

I studied him for a moment. He stood stiffly, his head bowed, jaw twitching—waiting.

I stepped into his space, forcing him to look at me. I brought our joined hands to rest between our chests and looked him in the eye.

"No, Edward, after that night, no one has had that right," I whispered.

A wave of relief washed over him quickly replaced by remorse.

He tugged me closer to him and placed his warm hand on my face.

"Have you been lonely, Bella? I—I tried to let you live your life, make the decisions you needed, but I felt you needed me here. I'm sorry if I kept you from growing in any area . . ." he trailed off with a shake of his head, his conflict evident.

I smiled over his bowed head and leaned forward to kiss his brow, "It's all right if you didn't want me to grow in the area of romance, Edward," I whispered.

His eyes shot up to mine. And then he frowned trying to read me. It tickled me to see him confused.

I smiled, "You are a hard man to measure up to, no one has ever come close." I shrugged, starting to feel exposed.

A cautious hope washed across his face.

 _This man should never play poker._

"Am I?" he murmured, leaning toward me.

"You are," I said and leaned back, "What about you? Is there a woman in your life? My God, I know nothing about you, your life, your world. God, Edward you could be married with six kids for all I know. You could be some intergalactic player!" I said with alarm elevating my voice.

He smiled through my tirade, blinking with each escalation. When I seem to burn out, he grabbed me by my upper arms and pulled me against his chest. When I didn't hesitate, he wrapped his arms around me. I rested my cheek on his chest, listening to his odd heartbeat, and cherishing being in his arms.

"Intergalactic player?" he laughed quietly. He ran his hand down my hair and reconnected them at the small of my back. "I know you know very little, but no, there has never been anyone for me—but you."

I felt him hold his breath—waiting.

When I calmed enough to speak, I whispered, "No one for me, but you too."

He pulled me tighter against him. I could feel his relief, his joy and –fear?

I pulled back to look up at him, to read him.

"What?" I asked, searching his eyes for answers.

He shook his head in frustration. "There's so much to tell you," he said and swallowed thickly, "and so much that could—will make you run from me." He finished in a defeated whisper.

Fear shot through me and was just as quickly gone. We were finally here. He was not getting away, now.

I pulled back, but locked his hand in mine, entwining our fingers. I walked us to a bench niched into the woods along the path and pulled him to sit with me.

He angled to face me with his arm on the back of our seat. He picked up my hand and ran his thumb over each of my nails.

"Edward, give me the answers to three questions, without reservation, and then I will tell you if I want to know more." My heart was racing, but I was ready—charged—this was it.

Edward braced and then relaxed against me, dropping my hand. "All right, little one," he said without looking at me.

I reclaimed his hand and placed it on my knee entwining our fingers. He looked up and his worry melted into a genuine smile and he nodded giving my hand a squeeze.

"Okay, ready?" I asked taking a deep breath.

He smiled at my business-like tone. "Ready, Ms. Swan." He responded with mock formality.

I tucked my hair nervously behind my ear and licked my lips.

"Okay, first question," I looked at our tangled hands, "can we have sex?"

I felt the jolt of my question hit him and realizing too late how it sounded, I rushed to rephrase, "I—I mean, can our two peoples have sex?" I felt the heat crawl up my neck and take up residence on my cheeks.

He shifted next to me, and leaned away slightly before saying, "Yes, it has been documented in our history that our species are compatible." He stilled next to me and I didn't dare look at him.

"Okay," I blew out a breath and regrouped, "Second question," he nodded and I continued, "Children, is it possible to have healthy children between our species?"

He relaxed a bit with that one and a small smile formed on his lowered face, "Yes, Bella, children have resulted in our unions in the past."

I relaxed with that.

 _Okay—okay._

I was surprised how relieved I was with that.

I felt him relax and lean back into me.

I leaned into him, playing with his strong, masculine hand and asked, "Last question," I took a breath, "do you think you would want that with me someday?" I whispered.

I felt the heat rise between us and I became acutely aware of how close our bodies were.

I heard him swallow and felt his hand slide down my leg as his long fingers came to rest just inside my knee, innocent but so—not.

His breath washed through my hair and down my neck, "Yes, my love, someday, I want that very much—with you."

 _Breathe, Bella, Breathe—Gah!_

"Bella?"

Our heads jerked up in tandem, Mike stood panting in front of us.

"Mike!" I jumped.

In that split second, I realized the true nature of my relationship with Mike. I had never dated, never shown interest. Mike had gone steady with several girls through the years and was currently dating a girl. But now I knew that we held each other in reserve, a safe relationship to fall back on. His place in my life had never been challenged –until now.

He stepped toward me as Edward positioned himself next to me.

"Is this why you blew me off?" he shot a glance at Edward and focused back on me.

"Um—yes, ah—Mike, this is Edward. Edward this is my very good friend Mike.

"Mike."

"Edward?" Mike frowned at him and then me. I saw the idea register before he spit out, "Is this the guy? He's real?"

"What?" I shot back.

"Angie said when you went to New York she thought you met someone. You got flowers and you were all dreamy. You never talked about him so we thought he went the way of all pen pals. Is this the guy, he's real?" Mike looked hurt and furious.

Before I could make sense of the words flying around in my head, Edward's hand snaked around my shoulder and the words, "Yes, I've been her long-distance boyfriend for three years. It's nice to finally meet you. Bella speaks fondly of her friends, Angie, and Mike."

"Really, because she hasn't said jack shit about you, Edward," he spit on the ground without looking at the man next to me.

Realizing I needed to engage before this escalated, I grabbed hold of some of the swirling words and push them out of my mouth.

"I didn't want to be teased if it didn't last. I wanted to keep it to myself," I felt Edward's hand drop to my hip and watched Mike's eyes follow the path.

The red fury faded to pale resignation, "So this is serious." He stated.

"I—I think so. Yes—yes it's very serious," I stammered and felt Edward's proud joy wash over me. I smiled in spite of the awkwardness of the moment.

I looked at Mike tenderly, "Can you be happy for me?"

He stared at me for the longest moment and finally shrugged, "Yeah, I'm happy for you, B." His face slid into an evil grin, "But Angie is going to be another matter."

He laughed as I paled and turned to Edward.

"How long you here for, Edward?" Mike asked not quite looking at him.

"Um, I have a red eye later," Edward said.

"Okay, meet us at McGee's at seven," Mike said and took a step back.

"Are you bringing Tanya?" I asked.

"She'll just muddy the waters. No, this is for the Forks Four," Mike smiled.

I popped my hip out and crossed my arms, "Is this an intervention?"

Mike threw his head back and laughed, "Oh hell no, B., this is going to be an inquisition."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

As Mike continued his run, laughing, I collapsed onto the bench with a huff.

"I—I don't think I'm ready to share you. I mean, I just found out last year that other people can see you, how am I…"

"Who?"

"Um, the librarian,"

"Oh, yeah, she winked at me," he said.

"How am I supposed to explain you? I feel like—Oh God, I don't feel so good," I groaned as I began rocking.

Edward dropped next to me. "Shhh, Bella, look at me. May I touch you?"

Memories of our first meeting flooded through me. The mixture of feelings they evoked stirred my stomach further, but I nodded.

Edward put his arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder as his hand skimmed over me. Unlike the molten butterflies his earlier touch evoked, this touch was comforting and soothing.

Finding the cause in my stomach, he spread his warm hand over my mid drift and lingered as a low hum radiated out from him. My anxiety ebbed leaving me limp and floating.

He removed his hand and took mine placing it on his knee.

"Edward?"

'Hmm?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Bella, we're fine, this is fine. Trust me," Edward said softly, "Mike handed us the perfect cover story. We will rehearse it and we will stay physically connected through the night ensuring your serenity. I'll protect you, Bella." He lifted my hand to his lips.

The _'I always have'_ floated on the air between us.

"Bella?" he said softly.

"Hmm?"

"I really liked the implications of your three questions."

I felt him grin against my hand.

I pulled my hand away and put space between us. How could he tease? So much was closing in on me—us. I felt stretched tight and vibrating.

He stood holding his hand out to me and smiled when I took it.

With our hands entangled, we walked with no destination only the thrill of being fully together. Occasionally a jogger would press past us as we ambled and from time to time he would lift our joined hands to his lips.

"Bella, your questions—why did you pick those three out of all the ones roiling in your mind?"

I stopped walking and took two steps back to lean against a tree trunk. He reclaimed my hand and waited.

I looked at the stick rolling under my shoe and shrugged. "I guess—I feel like—well," I sighed, "I guess I needed to define the foundation of our future. Because I want you in my life for my whole life, Edward," I said squeezing his hand, "however that is defined. I'll take what I can get." I kicked the stick away and pulled my hand free.

He didn't reclaim it, but I could feel the concern radiate from him.

"I want you in my life as well, Bella." He took a step toward me.

Encouraged, I continued, "So, I needed to know if a life-long romantic relationship was even on the table—because that's the relationship that would be my first choice," I looked up and smiled briefly, feeling foolish but past caring.

"A forever love," he whispered.

I nodded. When his silence began to wedge itself between us, I looked up into glassy eyes full of frustrated fear.

Alarm shot through me as Edward began shaking his head sending tears coursing down his cheeks.

He swallowed thickly, "You stand there wanting me to fill in all the blanks, but you don't realize all the answers come from you."

"I—I don't understand."

He let out a heavy sigh, "I know."

Silence lay thick between us.

"Bella, before we talk further and you run away from the impossibility of it all, may I ask for one kiss—to remember?"

His voice shook and his hand was colder than I'd ever felt it as I pulled him toward me.

"Yes, please," I whispered, terrified of the 'goodbye' implied in his words.

I felt his relief as he stepped toward me. He placed his hand on my hip, slowly slid it around to the small of my back, and pulled me flush against his chest. Pinning me to him, he lifted my face to his with the warm palm of his other hand. Our eyes locked and . . .

 _My God—_

His love was a tangible thing filling the air around us. I stood cloaked in it. It flowed from his eyes bathing me in its glow.

"You love me!" I gasped.

Found out, he smiled shyly, "—with all of my being."

"Can you feel me too?" I asked in awe.

He wrapped his arms around me and turned us so that his back was against the tree and I stood between his legs, encased in his arms.

I played with the button on his shirt pocket as he spoke.

"When I am with you, most intensely. You are like a beacon. I can find you anywhere. But at home, I must go to the grove and spend much time in meditation to see or feel you, to sense you. When you leave me after those moments it's as if my soul has been severed," he let out a ragged breath.

"Edward," I whispered running my palms up his chest, "kiss me."

His eyes shot up to mine and 'pow!' there it was. We shared a knowing smile as he lowered his mouth to mine.

His low moan vibrated through me as his warm lips connected with mine and began moving with tender urgency. He tightened his grip and angled to deepen the kiss. Summer warmth surrounded me and the smell of fresh cut grass wafted on the air.

The taste of his breath was intoxicating and the only thought in my head was: 'Oh, gah, yes, Yes, YES!'

He fisted my shirt at the small of my back and pulled me against his chest as his tongue danced along my lower lip.

I whimpered as my knees buckled. Before I could open my eyes, he was sitting on the ground, leaning against the tree with me on his lap.

He held me fast with one hand on my hip, the other at the nape of my neck and kissed me one, two, three more times before pulling away and closing his eyes.

"Be still," he panted.

He placed his forehead against mine as we tried to catch our breath and calm the rush of our heated blood.

He pulled me closer and I melted into him, cherishing his familiar heartbeat. He was from so far away and yet here he was holding me.

He was mine.

"Yours," he said his lips brushing my forehead. And I felt the wave of awed pride echo back to me.

"Yours," I agreed.

We sat wrapped around each other, wearing silly, satisfied grins, for what seemed hours against that tree. We didn't kiss again but there a current of emotion flowing between us, an unspoken conversation.

As I looked back, I realized we'd always had this connection between us, this ability to feel each other. He had always kept his distance trying not to insinuate himself into my life, but it had always been there.

"Bella, let's walk back to the bench."

He took my hand, standing and looking down at me.

He was so beautiful,

Untouched by time,

Untouched by this world,

I loved him with every fiber of my being.

He smiled down shyly at me, receiving my love.

"Edward?"

Hmm?"

"I won't be running," I said as I took his hand and led him back up the path.

 **~o0o~**

"Perhaps if you started with questions," he suggested as we cuddled on the bench.

"Okay," I thought for a moment and a weight fell on me causing him to sit up and look in my eyes, "I was supposed to die that night, wasn't I?"

He swallowed and nodded, "Yes there would have been three deaths that night."

"But you intervened, was that wrong? Did we somehow cheat death?"

He ran his hand over mine and shook his head as I talked. "No, no, I believe this was meant to be, Bella." He squeezed my hand and looked at them as he spoke, "The council summoned me at your birth. All three agreed that they received the impression of my connection to you. They felt that the portal opening between our worlds after so many centuries was significant, but they didn't know what it meant. They left it up to me as to whether I made use of the open portal, but they cautioned me to make minimal impact on your world. That scared me, so over the next five years, I chose to spend the day at the grove watching you, making sure you were well, but I had no intention of ever making contact."

"But my mother forced your hand," I smiled and kissed the hand resting on top of mine.

"Yes, when her cry of intercession on your behalf rang through the portal I was in your forest before my next breath."

"How does the traveling work? No space ships I'm guessing."

He smiled and ran a finger down my cheek, "No it's more of a doorway that requires alignment."

"It's been closed?"

He nodded, "For many centuries. There was a time when your world was new and we came and went freely. But a time came when only a few were able to access the portal and finally no one could pass. The council fasted and prayed but it was concluded by the three that it was permanently closed to protect our culture and we had to accept it. There was civil unrest for a time, some in our world had family in yours but nothing could be done." Edward found himself playing with her bracelet but stopped, putting his hands in his lap.

"But now it's open?"

He shook his head, "Now it is open for me alone to pass. Not even the council can approach."

"So that's—big," I said sitting back from the enormity of it.

He sat back too, "No one understands it, but yes it is of profound importance."

"So this is bigger than you and me," I stated.

He looked at me with pride, "You're so smart. I didn't grasp that until the last turning. I returned to speak with Carlisle. He said the council was in disagreement but he felt that our two worlds are in peril and the Great One has deemed that help to come through our connection."

"Who is Carlisle?"

"He is . . ." he hesitated for a moment gathering his thoughts. "Carlisle is one of the three holy men of the council. He is my mentor, my father, my brother, and friend."

"He's important to you?"

He nodded.

"You trust his discernment?"

He nodded and kissed my hand, his lips soft and warm against my skin, "Yes."

"Then I will trust him too." I smiled. He smiled back.

I felt the draw and scooted closer. He pulled me into him and I rested my head on his warm shoulder.

"What is your world like, Edward?"

I felt his happy pride, laced with contentment wash over me before he spoke.

"Home. We do not have large cities. Ours is an agrarian society. We do not have wars or disease. We live peaceably, with order. Our world is slightly smaller than your Earth, but we have a much smaller population."

"What do you call your home planet?"

"Esgar," he said softly.

"Escar?"

He tightened his arm around me. "Listen, ES-gar," he says slowly. "It's a hard 'g', Esgar."

"ES-gar."

"There you go," he said kissing my temple.

"Can I travel to your world?" I asked as my heart skipped a beat.

I saw his eyes close as he struggled to gain control before he spoke.

"You would want this, Little One?" he whispered.

Feeling slightly out of my depth, I answered carefully.

"Yes, you know my world. I'd love to see where you live, whom you love," I shrugged at the last not sure what he wanted to hear.

"Visit—of course—um, I do not know if the portal is open for you. But if you were able to come home with me, you would not be able to return for a year. That's a long time for one such as yourself, my little one." I felt his hope melt into resignation as he spoke.

"You would w—want me to stay longer?" I asked as my heart raced.

He lowered his head to my shoulder, "I'm afraid to speak my desires, little one, afraid of influencing you to your detriment. I love you, yes Bella, but I don't want you with me if it will harm you." His voice cracked, silencing him.

I took a moment to absorb what he was saying. He understood more than I did, but I was 'chosen,' by his account, as part of this and my opinion was important too.

"I—I think I have decisions to make, Edward; decisions that will make a difference for you and me, and possibly matter to our worlds. Am I right?" I ran my hand down his cheek.

He lifted his eyes to mine. "Yes, and I'm terrified for us, for you, my sweet Bella."

I swallowed my fear. "—then you need to help me make an informed decision. Edward, you are the only one I trust, who knows me, loves me, and I need your honesty to help me find my way." I looked at him pleading for his understanding.

He nodded, swallowed thickly, and slide off the bench onto the ground in front of me.

He took both my hands in his before saying, "This is what I dream when I lay in my bedding gazing at the stars you have never seen. I dream of you lying beside me, with our little ones nearby. I dream of rolling to you in the night and you welcoming me into you. I dream of you staying with me always, hand-fast bound. I dream of you, long for you, burn for you, Bella. For all of eternity, I-just-want-you."

"Hand-fast bound?"

He ran a finger down my cheek and over my collarbone. "That is when we are joined; two souls into one by the Great One. We live as one and when the time is comes, we die as one for we cannot be severed."

With that, he laid his head in my lap. Stunned, I absently ran my finger through his soft hair. I could feel the power of his longing and the wave of despair that threatened to sweep it away.

"Is this a dream that can be lived on Earth?" I asked softly, knowing the answer.

Silence lay heavy between us before he whispered, "No, my love, I cannot live here."

I lift his head to see the truth. He had shadows under his eyes that weren't there hours ago. His skin was paler and his touch cooler.

"How long?"

"How long can I stay?"

I nodded.

"I don't believe much longer than twenty-four hours before I fall too sick to return home."

I kissed his eyes, his cheeks, his nose, his lips, "I don't want you ill. I will go with you."

"Bella . . ."

"No Edward, I need to be with you for longer than we have. I need answers and I—I need you."

He stared at me and his silence enveloped us.

But I knew the truth. I did die that night in the forest and the girl who remained was already 'hand-fast bound' to Edward.

I kissed his lips and whispered against them, "Don't be afraid, Starboy. I want this too."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N**_ _As I said with Moondoggie and Sweets' group, thank you for waiting patiently as I walked my mama home and worked on recapturing my life beyond hers. You are a kind and gracious audience. *sigh* Now, let's peek in on Bella and her Starboy._

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 **H** e stood frozen at the threshold of my dorm room.

"This is your room?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, come on in." I threw over my shoulder.

"And men are allowed in your room?"

"Yes," I said turning to see the hesitation on his face, "Edward?"

"Who has been in this room—with you?" His brows drew together as his gaze lock on me.

A prickle of anger hit me. "Come in. I'm not having this conversation in the hallway."

He stepped cautiously into the room and closed the door behind him, leaning against it.

"Edward, come, sit down," I laughed and motioned to the bed.

He hesitated and sat carefully on the desk chair.

"Edward, you've been in my room back home. Why is this so strange for you?"

He thought for a moment. "This isn't your space alone, but Angela's as well." I nodded, and he continued, "We weren't so open with our intentions before."

A thrill shot through me, and I felt the flush on my neck. "True, but what else?" I asked and cocked a brow as he hesitated.

His eyes shot to my bed, my pillow and then away from me. He moved to the window where I watched him grip the window sill.

"Edward?"

"I know in your world; physical intimacy does not always correlate with heart commitment. Tell me truthfully, Bella. We haven't spoken—there was no understanding between us—I have no right to ask. . ."

I thought of playing with him but couldn't bring myself to be cruel.

"Edward, there has only, ever, been room in my heart—and bed—for you." I shrugged. "My heart was just waiting for the rest of me to catch up," I said softly.

He hung his head and slowly turned from the window. I patted the bed, and he came to me.

We sat with our thighs and shoulders touching for a quiet moment before I reached over and wove my fingers with his, resting them on his thigh.

As we sat there, I felt the love swell between us and expand to envelop us.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said as he wiggled my pinky finger and ran his thumb over my nail. "Pretty color," he whispered to himself.

I smiled at his distraction and nudged him with my shoulder. "It's okay . . ."

"No," he cut in, "it's not. I have no right to have you give an account of the life I was refusing to be a part of," he said as he ran my knuckles against his cheek.

I watched him curiously. It was an odd, non-human gesture as if he was studying the feel of me.

A surge of want rushed through me, and he halted his movements. "Bella?" he whispered.

I scooted back and stretched out on the bed drawing him with me. He came willingly and laid his head on my pillow. I turned to face him, and he mirrored me. With our hands entwined we fell into each other's gaze. His eyes were the clearest emerald green, and I felt drawn into him, giving and taking wordlessly all we had held back through the years.

The room fell away and Edward held me is a warm, limitless space. I looked into his very soul and found myself there. Time ceased and when we finally came back the shadows of the room had slanted to an afternoon angle.

He brought my hands to his lips and kissed each finger.

I watched him and whispered, "I love you." The words seemed an unnecessary recapping of what we had just shared.

His lips spread against my knuckles. "I feel that quite clearly, thank you, my Little One," and we shared a secret smile.

He was here. We loved each other. This would work—somehow.

Slowly I came back to my senses, and with a jolt, time began again.

The shadows under his eyes had darkened. We needed to get serious if we were going to meet the gang in a few hours and if I was going to go with him. My heart skipped a beat and raced.

"We don't need to rush this, love. Take another year and we will revisit this idea of you traveling." He said the words as if they were scripted, but I could feel the longing and ache they generated.

I sat up and once again he followed. "Edward, there is so much we don't know, and I don't understand. This step needs to be taken sooner rather than later. It scares me but thrills me too." I kissed his hand. "I don't want to be separated anymore. A year will tell us a lot."

He looked out the window at fluffy clouds floating in a blue sky. "So it's time." He said.

I followed his view, thinking of the unknown beyond the calming blue and white. "It's time," I echoed.

He squeezed my hand and stood with purpose.

"Okay, up with us. We need to make plans."

I smiled and let him pull me off the bed.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead and as I lifted my face to him, he gently pressed his lips to mine, warm and sure. He broke the kiss and pulled me to rest against his chest, and I found comfort in his strangely ticking heart. It was like an old friend I remembered from a dream—a little girl, cold and alone, and a beautiful boy who found her. I smiled and kissed over his heart.

My beautiful Starboy.

He cleared his throat, and I pulled back catching a watery shimmer in his eye as he turned to take a seat at the desk.

"Down to business, Miss Swan," he said sternly before the corner of his mouth quirked upward.

"Yes, sir," I said and pulled a chair next to his as he opened my laptop.

 _ **~Edward~**_

I watched her write letter after letter to her Aunt and Uncle with the utmost care and attention to the details of a fabricated year of life in a remote rainforest basecamp. When her hand grew weary, I took over, forging her handwriting with ease.

My Bella was determined to leave with me tonight, to spin a romantic story of outreach to indigenous people with her _Peace Corp_ boyfriend for the benefit of her family and friends.

She was so brave—my Little One.

Aro showed me the historical records of when we had traveled freely to the Earth. There were only a handful of accounts of humans traversing the divide to come to Esgar.

I worried for Bella, how it would affect her. I feared for how she would be received. There were those on Esgar who opposed the notion of the portal and the weakness in our defenses that it posed.

She drew my eyes back to her as she wound her hair into a bun and stuck a pencil in to hold it. She was so beautiful. She had always been a pretty little thing; smart, funny, but now she took my breath away.

Watching her, feeling her from across the room—I could never walk away from my most beloved. There were times I felt overwhelmed by the enormity of the situation, but when something is this big you can't just opt out. She is my forever-bound, and I know that I am hers. So—we press forward—together.

 **~o0o~**

She click-clacked next to me in her high heels, and I shortened my stride for her.

She squeezed my hand. "Tell me again."

I grinned and squeezed back. "No."

"Edward, if we don't practice, we'll slip up," she said in a panic.

I stopped and turned her to me, taking her by the shoulders.

"Stop, love, we are ready for this. We stay close to the truth, starting in New York. I am sure of this, Bella." I looked into her deep round eyes. I could happily drown in their depths.

She smiled and took a deep breath. "Okay, we can do this."

I kissed her. "We really can."

I turned us to the pub entrance and took a deep breath of my own.

 **~o0o~**

McGee's was an Irish neighborhood pub. It had pool tables and dart boards along one wall, with a long, old-fashioned bar running the length of the other, and a small stage to the side.

We found Bella's friends huddled at a table near the back, a wall of curious animosity.

I was an interloper and a threat, and my sweet Little One was a deceiver on trial for her sins. I wanted to wrap myself around Bella and disappear. She was vibrating next to me, and I couldn't take the time to absorb her fears into myself.

I placed my hand on the small of her back and willed a calm to surge through her. Feeling the warmth flow up my arm, I sighed with relief as she turned and gave me a reassuring smile.

"It's about time; we've been waiting," Mike called with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh get off it! You just got here, Mike," Angela said as Ben laughed beside her.

Angela stood and gave Bella a hug while I smiled at her over-the-shoulder scrutiny.

Bella pulled back and recaptured my hand with a squeeze. "Guys, this is Edward Cullen, my—um—boyfriend. Edward this is Ben and Angela, and Mike you've already met." Her voice was sweet and light but strained. I ran my thumb over her knuckles, and she took a breath.

Ben held his hand out for me to shake and Mike pulled out a chair and dropped into it, leaning back against the wall.

I found Angela and Ben curious but open and felt they were willing to hold back judgment for Bella's sake. Mike was a first rate ass.

We all sat, and I picked up a menu, asking what was good. That got the conversation going in a comfortable direction. We talked about generalities while we got our drinks and ordered. The three across from us watched every move I made. While Angela watched me, measuring my movements and speech, Mike watched Bella like a hawk. Ben watched both of us trying for the big picture of how we worked together. Ben, I liked, Mike I despised, and Angela I feared.

"Well, so how did you two meet?" Angela asked.

I sat back, throwing a casual arm behind Bella's chair and let her take the lead. They needed to hear this from their friend.

Bella leaned toward me as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Well, we met on the hotel elevator when I went to get ice." She waited for Angela to remember before continuing. "He told me he was there with his madrigal group and we compared notes and—um—exchanged numbers." Her voice faded, and she looked to me.

"She was so cute in her yoga pants and her _Fleetwood Mac 'Rumors'_ T-shirt," I smiled in remembrance as Angela and Bella looked at me in surprise.

"That was her mother's T-shirt. Her Uncle Charlie gave it to her for the trip," Angela said in an awed voice.

I looked at Bella. "You never told me that."

She dropped her eyes to her hand resting on her glass. I reached over and took it in my own, and she took a cleansing breath. I squeezed her hand. "It was a very thoughtful gift from Charlie." She nodded, and I added, "And it fit you like a glove."

Bella gasped, and Angela snorted a laugh that brought on Ben's.

I leaned back, and Bella's body followed me finding her niche against my side. I kissed her temple and took a sip of my drink. It was a dark ale, and the background flavors haunted me as I swallowed.

The food came, and everyone busied themselves with eating. I pushed my food around my plate knowing this wasn't going to bode well for me. Bella's smile faltered as she watched me take a bite, forcing myself to chew and swallow. I shot her a reassuring smile, and she linked her arm through mine before turning back to her food.

When everyone had settled into their meal, Angela shared a look with Bella and picked up where we had left off. "Why didn't you tell me when you came back to the room?"

Bella shrugged, "I wanted to keep it to myself. Nothing was going to come from it."

I feigned hurt. "Thanks."

She smiled shyly. "Well—you know."

Angela held Bella's eyes and smiled. "Well, she was completely worthless on the trip home. Off in her own little world with a wistful grin plastered to her face."

I sat forward to look at Bella. "Aww, really? My roommate said I was a sap." I shared.

"I missed you all the way home," she said with conviction.

I lowered my voice and said, "I missed you too."

She looked up into my eyes, and I pulled her toward me and kissed her reverently— _my beautiful Little One_.

Our bubble burst with Ben's dramatic 'Aww,' which ended with a laugh when Angela backhanded his chest.

I took that moment to push some of my food off my plate and onto the napkin spread on my lap.

Mike sat back in his seat. "I think I just threw up in my mouth," and then leaned forward with purpose. "So, what, you've just been pen pals all this time?"

Noting Bella's hurt look at Mike's tone, I fielded this one. "We talked on the phone almost every night. I'd call to tuck her in each night." Angela sighed at that, and I continued, "We Facetimed at least once a week, and I have flown out to Forks more than once to spend time with her."

Mike looked at Bella. "So your Uncle and Aunt have met him," he said in challenge.

I leaned forward insinuating myself between Bella and Mike. "No, after the loss of her parents, Bella has a very private, self-contained life. I respect and support her needs." I turned to Bella hoping I hadn't exposed her.

She smiled a watery smile and said, "Exactly, thank you."

I leaned in to let her kiss me, and relief washed over us as our lips met. I pulled her into my side and took another sip of the wretched ale as Mike glared at me.

Ben stepped in. "Dude, that had to be rough for what, three years?"

"Yeah, it was, but it was worth it," Bella said and smiled at me.

"Totally," I added.

"So you're here, what happens now?" Ben asked.

Bella squeezed my hand, "Well, we've been talking about this for a while. Edward has this great opportunity in the Peace Corp to work in South America with indigenous people of the rainforest." She took a deep breath and continued, "And I'm going with him."

"What!?" Three voices blared over the noise of the room.

"What the fuck, Bella? You don't even know this guy," Mike spat.

Bella shook her head, "Not true, Mike. _You_ don't know him. _I_ know him as if I breathe his breath." Her voice shook, but she held firm.

"Ah, bullshit."

"Mike!" Angela said.

He threw himself back in his seat and glared death at me.

Angela studied her dearest friend and finally asked, "Are you sure, B?"

Bella sighed and leaned toward her friend. "Angela, I am completely sure. I want this opportunity to be in the same place and finally, live with him." She looked from Angela to Ben and added tenderly, "Like what you and Ben have."

I watched the warm words of longing settle over the couple. They understood.

Mike leaned forward and took Bella's hand. "You're making a mistake, Bella." He said with pleading in his voice.

She enclosed his hands with hers, "Thank you for caring, Mike. You're my true friend, but I love him and need to be with him. I _need_ to do this."

"Don't—Bella—it won't turn out well." He shook his head looking pained.

She patted his hand resting on hers. "It already has, Mike. It's going to continue to be all right."

Angela shot Mike a sour look as he slowly withdrew from Bella and sat back. She took in Bella's concerned frown and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of her seat and away from me. "Come on girl, let's hit the stage."

Ben leaned into me. "They've been singing on open mic nights since we found the place." He slapped my back, and I mirrored his proud adoration as I followed his gaze to the humble stage tucked in the corner.

Bella and Angela sang two folk songs with such a tight harmony my heart seized at the beauty. After a round of applause, Angela returned to the table and Ben's embrace as Bella began to sway to the musicians' soft intro of an Irish ballad. Bella's gentle voice rang out over the room, stilling it, capturing the crowd with her words. Understanding the gravity of the night for Bella, for us, my heart swelled at her lyrics.

 _Oh please ne'er forget me though waves now lie o'er me_

 **I was once young and pretty, and my spirit ran free**

 **But destiny tore me from country and loved ones**

 _And from the new land I was never to see._

 _A poor emigrant's daughter too frightened to know_

 **I was leaving forever the land of my soul**

 _Amid struggle and fear my parents did pray_

 **To place courage to leave o'er the longing to stay.**

 **They spoke of a new land far away 'cross the sea**

 **And of peace and good fortune for my brothers and me**

 **So we parted from townland with much weeping and pain**

 **'Kissed the loved ones and the friends we would ne'er see again.**

 _The vessel was crowded with disquieted folk_

 _The escape from past hardship sustaining their hope_

 _But as the last glimpse of Ireland faded into the mist_

 _Each one fought back tears and felt strangely alone._

 _Oh please ne'er forget me though waves now lie o'er me_

 **I was once young and pretty, and my spirit ran free**

 **But destiny tore me from country and loved ones**

 _And from the new land I was never to see._ _*_

There was a moment of dead silence after the last note before the room erupted in applause. When she made her way back to the table, I wrapped her in my arms, kissing her neck and moving my mouth to her ear.

"My stars—are you sure you want to do this, my Little One?"

She wrapped her arms tighter around my waist. "Yes—yes, it needs to be now."

I leaned back and looked into the determined, sparkling eyes of my forever-bound and nodded. I kissed my Bella, hugging her again and over her shoulder faced a resigned Mike Newton.

He gave me a nod before walking away toward the bar.

Not long after that, we made our goodbyes of hugs and handshakes with Ben and Angela. Mike waved to us from the bar, and Bella, knowing the importance of the night, left me to hug Mike and leave him on loving terms.

We made our way back to the dorm, wrapped around each other. Once in the room, we dropped all pretenses and clung to each other.

"Are you sure, Bella?" I whispered with my heart in my throat.

Her slender hand slid slowly up and down my back, comforting me. "Yes, Edward, I'm terrified, but I am sure," she said with just a tiny waver to her voice.

I pulled back, and brushing her chestnut hair from her face, I captured her face with my hands and pulled her to me. Her lips, so sweet, danced delicately with mine.

She was so strong and brave, just as she was so long ago in that dark forest. And at that moment, I thanked the Great One who aligned my stars that night so that I might meet the most precious person in many universes.

We broke our kiss, and wrapped around each other, we stood, sharing comfort and love.

 **~o0o~**

Angela stood in the doorway watching their tender moment. Narrowing her dark eyes at the liars in love, she stepped in and closed the door. Turning, she gave a clap. "Okay, now that we sold the masses, let's get down to what's _really_ going on with you two."

 **~o0o~**

 ***** _ **An Emigrant Daughter**_ _~A poem/ballad written to honor the memory of Margaret Huston, a young Irish ancestor who died and was buried at sea during her family's emigration voyage from County Tyrone, Ireland, to Canada in 1842._

 _Lyrics and musical adaptation: Barry Taylor, 1998. Tune: The Grenadier and the Lady (Trad).)_

 **A/N** Liars in Love by white-lemons was the first non-canon fanfic I ever read. It kicked the door open for me, so I gave it a little homage in the last paragraph.

s/5528458/1/Liars-In-Love


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

 _ **A/N This chapter is for the reviewer who said 'please.'**_

 _ **Thank you for your kind words.**_

…

 **A** s the couple whirled to face the voice, Edward put himself between Bella and the threat. Angela watched his face harden, and his eyes take on a glassy glow that was menacing, and, well—unnatural. Feeling as if she had cornered a wild predator, she made no sudden moves and dropped her eyes, but held her ground.

Bella spoke first. "Angela, I'm not sure what …"

"State your meaning, Angela," Edward said as he wrapped his arm around Bella drawing her into the safety of his side.

Angela took a step into the room under Edward's warning glare. Closing the door, she turned to face them. She looked at her friend, caged in by the protective arms of this stranger, and the pieces fell into place. With deliberate movement, Angela crossed the room to sit in Bella's desk chair.

"Edward, come," Bella whispered as she towed him to her bed and pulled him to sit next to her. He followed, keeping his eyes riveted on Angela.

Once seated, he pulled Bella against him and nodded for Angela to begin.

Angela gave Edward a level look. "I saw you in the gym at the spring dance when we were kids. I thought you were one of the parents, but I remember how you looked at B and Mike dancing, and I remember how she changed for the rest of the night." Her eyes narrowed. "You haven't aged since we were kids. I guess we just caught up to you."

Bella cut in, "How did he look at us?"

"Like he wanted to drag Mike into the woods and hide the body," Angela said with a smirk.

Bella looked at Edward. "Really?"

Angela watched Edward as he gave Bella a wry grin and played with her fingers tracing her nails with his index finger. "I didn't like the fact that your people allow a man of that age to lay his hands on you. I would have respected you better than that man-child." He looked up to see Bella's eyes glistening and frowned.

"That was when you knew," she whispered and sniffed.

He wiped a thumb under her eyes and looked deeply into her eyes. "That was the night I knew."

"Knew what?" Angela asked.

"That I would love her as a lover for an eternity even if galaxies apart," he breathed as his eyes rested on Bella.

Bella sighed and mouthed, "I love you."

Outside of their bubble, Angela's voice rose in irritation. "So let's try again. Who are you?"

Edward pinned Angela with glowing eyes, causing her to sit back with a gasp, "What are you?"

Bella sat forward in alarm. "Angela, don't—he's my—I …" Bella gave up and turned to Edward.

He brushed the hair from her face and tucked it behind an ear, calming with his touch. "Do you trust her, love?"

Bella hesitated, studying him. "Maybe she could help us."

Edward nodded in thought as he ran his knuckle down Bella's cheek before turning to Angela. He deliberated for a long moment before closing his eyes and taking several deep breaths.

He squeezed Bella's hand as he opened his eyes and gave Angela a straight look. "I am not from this world, but I am bound to Bella. I am going to leave this room and allow Bella to speak with you openly. Say whatever you need to your friend, but listen to her. She needs someone from her world right now. I would like to think you could be that person."

Angela sat frozen with her mouth agape as he turned to Bella.

"You are my forever-bound, my love. If you need more time, I will understand and be back in one turning."

Bella latched onto him in panic. "You're not leaving now, without me."

His features softened as he leaned in and kissed her sweetly, "I will not leave without a goodbye kiss. I'm just going to give you time with Angela." He cupped her face and held her gaze. "Tell her everything. Go back to the forest, love. Help her understand."

With round, scared eyes she nodded and lifted her lips to his for one more kiss.

He stood and ran his hands down his thighs. After hesitating for just a moment, he nodded and left the room.

The two girls stared after him.

"What about a forest?" Angela asked in a dazed voice.

Bella took a deep calming breath and forced her eyes to return to her friend.

"I—I was five years old and was traveling with my mom and dad in the Olympic Peninsula …"

 **~o0o~**

Edward paced outside of Bella's room as the smell and oily feel of this world closed in on him. His skin crawled with revulsion, and he wished only to run to the portal—save for Bella.

His Bella—would Angela talk her into staying, into walking away from him? What would he do if she turned from him, rejected him?

His footsteps stilled, and he swallowed thickly. He would go through the portal and watch her short life unfold from the lonely perch of the grove.

He began pacing again and running his fingers through his hair.

"Edward."

He started and whipped toward the door.

Bella smiled, and his world righted.

"Come on in, Starboy. Angie has questions."

"Are you all right?" he breathed into her hair as pulled her to him.

She gave him a squeeze. "I'm fine. We're fine."

"Yeah?" he drew back to read her.

"Yeah," she said as she took his hand and led him back into the room.

 **~o0o~**

As she pulled him to sit next to her, Bella was humming with excitement. Edward shared a secret smile with her.

"So you're not from around here," Angela said with a shaky voice.

Reluctantly, he turned away from Bella.

"No, I'm not," he said.

Angela stood and stepped to the cork board over Bella's desk. She had brought everything with her, all of her mementos of his impact on her life.

Angela pointed to the picture he had given Bella of the farthest known star.

"So your home is in the dark spot?" she asked with awe.

He studied her before saying, "Yes, my world is beyond what your world has been able to see."

"Well, how does it work? Is it like going through a worm hole or time travel?" Angela pressed.

"No, it's not time travel. Time is a measuring device created for mankind. It is merely eternity broken into pieces, so time on my planet is relative to time here. It's more a choice of consciousness. I _am_ there, and then I _am_ here."

"So do you go through a place like Stonehenge or something?" she asked.

He had to think for a moment, "You mean the circular rock formations in your world?"

She nodded.

"Well, no—not quite. From what the Oracle has told me, the Great One created seven interconnected worlds. When a darkness spread through two worlds, the connections between worlds closed. Your world was damaged but preserved. The two other worlds did not survive."

He hesitated for a moment before continuing. "The stone circles are more like bus stops. They hold no power but are a reminder for where travelers had appeared in times past. Not understanding the closing of the paths between worlds, your ancients built monuments and temples and began to worship the travelers, forgetting the creator," he explained.

Taking Bella's hand, he continued. "I'm not completely sure how we traveled between worlds in the past, but for me, it is simply a matter of fixing my sight on Bella and going through the nearest door to find her. It seems to be related to ancient trees." He shrugged feeling suddenly self-conscious.

He dropped his head, looking at the delicate hand encased in his and felt the mood of the room shift as Bella and Angela held an unspoken conversation.

Angela spoke first. "So you're really going with him?"

"Definitely."

Silence bore down on the room.

Angela huffed. "Okay, what do you need me to do?"

Bella leaped off the bed and hugged her friend. Angela's eyes watered as she tried to be happy for her friend. Her eyes caught Edward's, and he nodded and mouthed, "I will."

He would lay down his life for Bella, to protect her and keep her happy. This promise to Angela was as easy as breathing.

Angela sniffed and drew back from Bella. "So what do we need to do?"

The three got down to business in arranging for Angela to mail Bella's letters to Charlie and Renee and talk up Bella's trip with her other friends. In a year, Angela promised to meet Bella in the forest that Edward had mapped out for her.

Angela helped Bella pack a backpack. Edward felt that only what could be attached to your person could go through the portal.

With teary, goodbye hugs and last words of promise, Edward led Bella away from her friend, and from the only life she had ever known.

 **~o0o~**

He reached out, catching a lock of hair between his fingers. He had wanted to touch her for so many years. When she was little, her braids were so tempting, but now, she stands before him, her glossy hair wisping around her face, teasing.

"I love you, my beautiful forever-bound," he whispered as one of her curls wrapped around his index finger.

"I love you, my beautiful Starboy," she whispered back.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Sure and ready, Edward. I promise."

He was proud that her voice only showed a fraction of the coiled nerves she was trying to hide.

He released her, and taking her hand; they began to walk through a forest very much like the one they'd met in years ago. The ancient trees towered over them; witnesses to magic swirling around the star bound couple.

She lost herself in the night, feeling the trees, hearing the encouragement of the wind and the beckoning of the stars guiding them.

As her heart stirred at the enormity of the moment, she drew closer to Edward.

He wrapped his arms around her, and as he looked at her with a soft smile, tear tracks shimmered on his cheeks. "You feel it too, my love. It gives me hope."

She took a ragged breath to settle herself. "Is it much further?"

"We are here."

She turned in a circle but saw only stars and trees.

He laughed softly before taking her by the shoulders and turning her to face two large trees. They seemed to be holding hands and bowing their heads toward each other.

"These are the oldest trees in this forest. They are hundreds of years old, and they are our portal."

She smiled brightly. " _Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning_ ," she said bouncing on the balls of her feet.

He smiled and kissed her before placing his forehead against hers. "Come home with me, Bella. Be my love, my family."

Her eyes swam as she nodded. "Yes," she said as her love swirled and wrapped around him.

With a promising kiss, he took her hand and led her between the bowing trees. One step, two steps, three and the world fell away leaving them suspended in each other. Edward wrapped around her, melding to her as they took the fourth step as one.

With the fifth step, the darkness changed to a defused light, and the forest fell away leaving a circular grove of trees. Bella breathed in air infused with the smell of fresh cut grass, watermelon—his smell. An overwhelming rush of emotion flowed over her. Him—this world smelled of him, a whole world of him.

He chuckled as her giddiness washed over him. "Welcome, love."

She stepped away, taking in the filtered light, the clean, fresh scents sweeping over her on a gentle breeze. The world was quiet, still, and she wondered how far removed they were from people. She didn't have to wait long for her answer.

"Edward! You waited too long. The turning was almost complete."

Bella peeked around Edward to see a man in a, cream-colored linen tunic and pants approaching across the expanse of the grove.

His eyes shifted from Edward to Bella.

"What have you done, Edward?"

Edward brought Bella around him, wrapping his arm around her and cleared his throat. "Elder Carlisle, this is Miss Isabella Swan from the planet Earth. Bella, this is my mentor and friend, Carlisle."

Bella stepped forward as Carlisle took a step back. Edward felt her happiness diminish and frowned at Carlisle. Bella's voice broke the shocked silence. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. Edward thinks very highly of you," she said.

Carlisle looked at the couple, and although his eyes softened, he shook his head. "You brought her through with you? What were you thinking? Did you even consider the impact on our world?"

Edward felt Bella begin to shake next to him. He pulled her into his side and urged a peaceful calm through his palms as they ran the length of her arms.

"Carlisle, I will come before the council on the morrow. We are worn and in need of peace," Edward said as he stayed focused on Bella.

Carlisle looked at the rings under Edward's eye, the sickly paleness of his skin, and nodded. "Of course, son, she will stay in the infirmary until the council meets with you and we know she is safe."

"No, she stays with me. We will meet the council on the morrow."

Carlisle shook his head but stopped abruptly when Edward's eyes began to glow in warning.

Carlisle cocked his head. "She's your one."

"Aye, sir," Edward said. The corner of Bella's lips quirked at the acknowledgment, causing him to smile and turn to his mentor. "Yes, she is."

Edward felt Carlisle's wall of pride mixed with concern hit him and stood taller with the impact.

Carlisle's eyes rested on the puny girl, but through the filter of Edward's regard for her, he smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Miss Isabella Swan. We will look forward to seeing you on the morrow."

With his left arm around Bella's waist, Edward reached out his right arm. Carlisle clasped his forearm below the elbow.

"It's good to have you safely back, son."

"It's good to be home, sir," Edward said as he pulled Bella closer into him.

Carlisle smiled knowingly and walked away.

Alone again, they shared a secret smile and Bella began to vibrate next to him. He teasingly moved away from her, and she gave an excited squeak and bounced after him. Smiling broadly, Edward picked up his pace causing her to skip to keep up. He broadened his steps, and Bella chased after him, giggling.

They ran around the grove until she was dizzy. He slowed his steps and let her catch him. Picking her up, he swung her around as she giggled and squealed.

"I'm here!" she panted as her body slid down his.

He kissed her. "You're here," he whispered as he placed her on her tiptoes while her arms remained around his neck.

They stilled and shared the joy filling the grove as she caught her breath.

He brushed her hair back, running his knuckle down her cheek, and took her hand.

"Come, let me walk you home."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

Edward gave my hand a squeeze as he led me away from the grove and we walked hand in hand down a quiet dirt lane. Fenced fields ran on either side of the road, and I could make out flowering plants running along the rails in the soft rays of twilight. The gentle breeze rustling my hair carried the clean scents of plants and dirt, familiar but indefinably different.

As we walked, the night settled over us. There was a softness to the darkness as if the world had a nightlight. The beauty of this new world bubbled over, and I stopped to face a puzzled Edward.

"I'm here."

He smiled tenderly. "You are."

"Esgar's so beautiful."

Edward brushed my hair back from my face, resting his hands on my cheeks. "It's so much more beautiful now that you are here, love," he said.

I thrilled at his words, and he gave me a knowing smile as he continued to lead me around a bend in the road. A cluster of thatched roofed, stone cottages came into view. Blooming flowers led to the door stoop of each home, save one.

"Of this group of fellow-cottages, this one is mine," Edward said as he approached the wooden door of the lone, unadorned one. "The lack of flowers denotes my bachelorhood," he said with a small shrug. I felt a wave of Edward's uncertainty wash over me and ran a comforting hand down his back as he led us into his home.

He moved ahead of me to light a lantern illuminating a comfortable main room. Stone walls surrounded a sunken fire pit. I looked up to see a hole in the roof over the pit. The stars twinkled back at me appearing out of focus in the haze of the sky.

Windows embedded in the thick stone walls invited the sweet evening breeze into the cozy home. Like the hole in the roof, there seemed to be no covering to the openings.

It was quiet and peaceful—welcoming.

It was home.

"You're pleased," Edward said.

I smiled as my eyes roamed over the room. "I'm pleased."

Without warning, the magnitude of the day hit me. A wave of longing washed over me with the thought of Mike and Angela—home.

I had gotten up to go running with Mike and had never made it. My day changed dramatically with a glance out my dorm window.

My breath hitched as my vision blurred. Edward gathered me to him as a sob escaped and he brought me to sit on the pillow-strewn floor near the fire pit. He kissed my temple and ran his hands down my hair as he hummed.

"I'm sorry," I said as I calmed.

He wiped my tears with his thumb as his lips lingered on my forehead. "It's been a long, eventful day."

An inelegant snort from me made Edward pull back to look at me.

"Serious understatement," I said with a sniff.

He gave me a shy grin and drew me back to his side.

I ran my hand up his chest suddenly exhausted. "Can we go to bed? I need to shut down and reboot."

With my words, Edward stiffened.

"What?" I said as a fog of unease filled the room.

He slid apart from me, resting our joined hands on the seat between us.

"Things are different here, Bella. We don't have physical relationships but for our forever-bound, and we don't live in the same domicile until we have bonded before the Great One."

I scooted closer and ran my finger over his knuckles. "So why am I here if we shouldn't be in the same house?"

He gave a little huff and pulled me until our thighs touched and set our entwined hands on his knee. "Because I need to know you are safe and being in my presence is the only way to do that."

"Is it unsafe here?"

He weighed his words before answering. "No, but there are varying opinions concerning my travel and what the open portal means and I don't want someone's prejudice hurting you."

I squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

He gave me a squeeze back and sighed as he rested his forehead against my temple. "Stay with me. Sleep beside me," he whispered.

Feeling his struggle for restraint, I nudged him with my shoulder. "Will you behave? I do have my virtue to consider."

I felt him smile against my hair. "I will try, Miss Swan. Might I ask the same of you?"

My body folded toward him without my permission. "I'll try, Edward."

He kissed my forehead and let his lips linger as his warm hands slid the length of my arms. "I think that's the best either of us can hope for, love."

He stood to help me step up from the pit seating. I glanced around for another door or a hallway.

He opened a panel in the wall and pulled out a thick rolled mat, spreading it on the floor along the windowed wall.

"Grab the bedding, please." He threw over his shoulder.

I grabbed the small pile of blankets and helped spread them over the mattress.

He pulled a tunic from a basket in the closet and laid it on the bed. "I'll—um—just step out for elimination as you change."

"An outhouse?"

His eyes twinkled, laughing at my disgust. "So this is what trips the culture shock? We call it a 'necessary' and, yes, it is the same concept of the crude outhouses of your history. The idea of necessaries in your domicile is just as backward to us, love."

I stared after him and with my heart racing and my mind struggling to keep pace, I grabbed the tunic and stepped behind the closet door to wrestle out of my foreign blue jeans and Nikes. The cool linen slipping over my emotionally heated skin soothed and calmed me.

When I stepped from behind the door, Edward was leaning against the wall near the bed. He had on a matching linen tunic with pants very similar to the clothes Elder Carlisle wore. He was so handsome and with the change, seemed to blend into his surroundings—to become a part of this world.

He belonged here. No matter how many clothes I exchanged, I would never belong here. I was a tourist, an interloper.

He held out his hand, and I went to him quickly, needing to reconnect. He was my lifeline tethering me to this planet.

"I wasn't planning for your arrival," he said as he drew me to him. "I can sleep in the fire ring if you would like the bed alone," he added.

I shook my head as his warm touch soothed me. "I want to sleep feeling you, Edward. I—If you're comfortable with that."

His lips arced in a tender smile as his finger ran along my cheek. "I have lain without you many nights, wondering what this moment would feel like. I need to feel you too, love."

I took a breath and nodded.

He took my hand and brought me to the bed, folding back the covers and laying me down with a lingering kiss. Moving to the other side, he slid in next to me, and without hesitation, held out his arms as I rolled to fill them. I rested my cheek on his chest and took the deep settling breath of freshly mowed grass.

"I'm happy," I whispered.

"I'm whole," he whispered back as he kissed my forehead and shifted toward me encouraging me to mold into him. We lay safely cocooned in each other and without another word, we drifted into a contented, dreamless sleep.

 **~o0o~**

.

The sun's muted glow gently woke me. My heart and mind began to race as memories flooded me and I turned toward Edward as he slept peacefully on his back, his hands resting on his abdomen.

As I watched the soft sunlight wash over the face first seen when framed by a broken car window, the warmth of peace enveloped me. That was what my heart had been searching for—I belonged here; I belonged with him. That thought set my feet on solid ground. As I lay next to my forever-bound, a surety of my place at his side surged through me.

It wasn't long before the morning sounds from the open windows drew me outside to investigate. There were birds in hues of corals, blues, and russets chirping and flitting in a canopy of expansive ancient trees. Although different in species, they were familiar, and this was what was hard to grasp. There were no flying cars, no metropolises. It was as if I had stepped back in time, not across galaxies.

I breathed in the dewy morning air and began looking for the outhouse, finding it to be quite 'necessary' at the moment. It was a clean and roomy stone room with a platform that held a lidded seat. As I sat, I watched the birds in the trees through the open roof. A stack of hemp-like clothes and a bucket of ash sat next to the platform. I used a cloth, dropped it in, and sprinkled ash in afterward. Aromatic herbs perfumed the small room as the ash made contact with the moisture below.

Leaving the outhouse, I crossed a flagstone patio to stand at a split-rail fence dividing Edward's garden from a broad field. My breath caught as I looked at an alien horizon. There were two suns beyond the morning haze, a large sphere looming near and a distant one, half the size of the first.

"I'm not in Kansas anymore," I whispered.

Strong arms wrapped around me from behind as I took a deep, steadying breath.

"Bella?"

I leaned into him. "I can't seem to wrap my head around the fact that I'm so far removed from my world—my sky." Looking at the two suns, I took one more stuttering breath as Edward rested his chin on my shoulder, sharing my view.

"Our worlds are very different, that is true. I'm not sure how to help you adjust." he ran a hand over my forearm as he thought. "Perhaps if you pretend you're on vacation it will help your mind to relax," he said with a kiss to my shoulder.

"Wow, what a vacation," I murmured with one more glance at the beautiful, alien skyline before turning in his arms. "Kiss me."

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan," he whispered against my cheek as he drew his arms tighter and lowered his lips to mine.

Without letting go, he retrieved a ceramic mug from a fence post and handed it to me as he turned me in his arms to face the horizon. I sipped warm, sweet, lemon water and the warmth ran through me.

"Mmm, Not coffee but nice, thank you," I said as I leaned against his chest.

The movement on the pond beyond the field caught my eye, and I watched as dragonflies danced and darted over the water's surface.

"Those are the first bugs I've seen," I said as I took another sip.

His stillness had me turn to see him frowning in confusion, so I continued. "I noticed your house has no windows—or roof for that matter. "What do you do when it rains?"

He gave me an indulgent smile. "It doesn't rain here. We have a mist that arises from the ground in the early morning, and we do have bugs, but they are not the nuisances that you have in your world. They serve the plants and feed the birds.

"Are those dragonflies?" I asked as I point toward the pond with my mug.

He took the cup and grinned over the rim before taking a sip. "Those are not bugs, my beautiful, little Earthling."

"What are they?" I asked as I watched them dip and dive over the water's surface.

"Those are fae gathering their daily water."

"What—like fairies?" I laughed.

"Bella, much of the myths and legends of your world have a foundation of ancient truth. Just because they are extinct on Earth does not mean they never existed."

"Extinct." The word sobered me and hurt to imagine.

Edward leaned on the top rail and watched the small dance over the glassy surface. "From what I have gleaned, the fae succumbed to the effects of your world soon after the portals closed. I believe your people grieved their loss and kept them alive in their stories, passing the knowledge to generations who would never meet their wonder."

"Effects—like pollution?"

He thought a moment. "The fae are acutely attuned to the emotion. Bitterness, hatred, anger affect them on a physical level. On the other hand, they echo back the positive emotions keeping a balance in our world.

I looked out over the water. "So they're like emotional filters?"

"Yes, they are beautiful creatures, Isabella," he said in hushed awe.

"Can I get close to them, meet them?" I asked.

He turned away from the view to look at me. "After we meet with the Council they will come again this evening."

"The Council, do we need to go now?" My heart began racing at the thought.

He ran his soothing hands along my arms. "No, let us eat first and then we will go to the Great Hall and afterward perhaps we can return to the grove, and I can share with you." He kissed my temple and wrapped his arms around me. "There is little to fear, love. You will be here for a year. We need to begin to acclimate you to our ways."

"Okay," I said as I tucked my hair behind my ear. "I guess Pop Tarts are not a breakfast food around here."

He smiled, "No, we have honeyed grains for our morning meal."

"Oatmeal—I could do that."

He tugged my hand and led me back to his house.

 **~o0o~**

 _ **Edward**_

My beautiful Bella was here. As she had slept beside me, I felt enveloped by her warmth in my slumber. How many nights had I envisioned this moment?

As we walked hand in hand toward the Great Hall, I felt her mind racing to take in all that was around her. I noticed that she was light-headed from the pure air, and her heart would race with emotion, but she was responding well to the change in atmosphere.

I felt curious eyes on us as we passed fellow-cottages and the penetrating gazes as we passed the Great Woods and drew her nearer to me letting all know she was my forever-bound. There was pride in the movement but also warning.

I didn't want to alarm her, but we were walking into the unknown. In the years I had been returning to Earth many mixed opinions arose—fear ranking the highest. The fear of the unknown could be quite debilitating. I needed to protect Bella, but I needed to protect Esgar, and the Great One's design for us as well.


End file.
